Lo que la noche esconde
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: La noche fría esconde los más grandes secretos, esos que las personas ni se imaginan y que solo llegas a ver en los programas de televisión. Ella huía de su dolor escondida tras un montón de maquillaje y muy poca ropa, una chica hermosa que no sabía cuál era su lugar, una chica solitaria que clamaba por atención, , ella era Marie Dwyer por las noches y por las mañanas Bella Swan.
1. Marie

**_La noche fría esconde los más grandes secretos, esos que las personas ni se imaginan y que solo llegas a ver en los programas de televisión. Ella huía de su dolor escondida tras un montón de maquillaje y muy poca ropa, una chica hermosa que no sabía cuál era su lugar, una chica solitaria que clamaba por atención, amigos, con suerte un par de compañeros llegaban a decirle hola, y al entrar en ese mundo oscuro que la noche mantenía oculto encontró un mundo en el que ya no era más una marginada de la sociedad, ahora es la hermosa chica nueva que todos querían conocer, ella era Marie Dwyer por las noches y por las mañanas la tímida y solitaria Isabella Swan._**

_**Bella Pov**_

Respiré profundo y entre como cada año con la cabeza agachada, escondida tras mis gafas y los enormes suéteres que tenía, no tenía un figura envidiable pero tampoco me quejaba, para mí estaba perfecta, me sentía bien con mi cuerpo , en fin siempre era lo mismo, caminar por los pasillos intentando pasar desapercibida, no mirar a nadie a los ojos, no hablar en clases más que lo necesario, evitar a las populares, no mires al hermoso chico de ojos esmeralda, okay tal vez solo un poco, mientras nadie lo note estarás bien, solo cuida que ella no se entere.

Fui a recoger mi horario y corrí a mi primera clase, Literatura, sin dudas mi favorita, entre y me senté hasta el fondo como siempre, escondida tras todos los demás, quería evitar que me tocara como compañera alguien como Tanya Denali o Rosalie Hale, ellas nunca hacen nada siempre que tengo la mala suerte de que fueran mis compañeras terminaba haciendo todo y ellas ni su nombre podían poner. Por suerte una chica que nunca había visto se sentó a mi lado, no parecía una de ellas, su cabello era negro y largo, usaba unos anteojos de color rosa, no era fea, pero sabía que ellas nunca la aceptarían por el simple hecho de no ser una rubia oxigenada con grandes pechos y cuerpos de modelos.

-Hola soy Ángela.-dijo sonriendo, sonreí de vuelta.

-Hola. Soy Isabella.

-Lindo nombre, te llamaré Bella ¿te gusta?-dijo emocionada y con una sonrisa.

-Claro, es lindo.-dije de vuelta.

-¿Cuál es tu horario? Tal vez coincidamos en otras clases-le entregue mi horario y ella sonrió en grande.

-Casi estamos juntas en todo. Esto será grandioso, seremos grandes amigas.-dijo sonriendo, le sonreí de vuelta y acepte sus locuras por unas cuantas horas mientras descubría que era una anti-social y que si se juntara conmigo ella también lo sería. De pronto entraron ellas, con sonrisas estúpidas y caminando como si fuera desfile tomando sus lugares hasta delante de la clase, no entendía cómo podían moverse con esas faldas que apenas cubrían su trasero, y qué decir de ese pedazo de tela que llaman playera. Detrás de ellas entraron el grupo de chicos del equipo de futbol, y por último el deseado y popular Edward Cullen, él era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida entera, alto fuerte pero no exageradamente, cabello cobrizo, labios pequeños pero carnosos, pero sin duda lo que más me gustaba de él eran esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, sin duda eran mi parte favorita de todo él, amaba verlo a lo lejos pero siempre me regañaba mentalmente por hacerlo, él no tenía una relación o por lo menos no que yo supiera pero Tanya me había dejado en claro que él era suyo y que no me quería ver espiándolo de nuevo, yo no quería problemas así que debía dejar de observar a Edward como si fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra, él no era un atleta como el resto de los chicos populares, él era guapo y su familia adinerada así que tenía su lugar comprado, no me parecía un chico creído como el resto, pero a veces la gente se equivoca, luego de mirarlo casi por toda la clase finalmente puse atención y anote lo que estaba en el pizarrón, luego me tocaba física y a Ángela historia así que ahí estaba sola. Odiaba esta clase, es decir, si de por sí no soy nada habilidosa en lo que se refiere al equilibrio como esperaban que sacara un diez en la clase de deportes, lo peor eran los vestidores, el año pasado me había tocado con las populares y decir que pisotearon mi autoestima era poco, esperaba este año no tener que pasar por ello pero para mi mala suerte así era, ahí estaban el par de brujas rubias, en cuanto me miraron sentí sus sonrisas satisfacción, estaba segura que este año sería difícil, me seguí de largo y camine hasta mi casillero, me cambie rápidamente y volví a las canchas donde ya estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, por lo general nos dividían en esta clase, es decir una clase era para solo mujeres y otra para hombre, pero este año eran dos grupos de puras mujeres, creo que por las nuevas y solo un grupo de hombre, así que ahí estaban todas con sus perfectos uniformes intentado que el maestro les sonriera por lo menos, era guapo podría decirse, aunque un poco mayor para nosotras, y entonces llegaron las últimas que eran las rubias, el maestro las miro de arriba abajo, ella sonrieron, como no las miraría traen el uniforme más pegado y justo de la historia, mientras a todas el short nos quedaba a la rodilla, el suyo quedaba como un bóxer, pero el maestro solo negó con la cabeza.

-Bien señoritas, yo seré su maestro este semestre, ya me conocen y también mi forma de trabajo pero las nuevas integrantes no así que mi nombre es Garrett, y trabajaremos diario a esta hora, unas cuantas vueltas que durante el semestre irán aumentado como su condición y también practicaremos algunos deportes, es fácil pasar la materia, aunque no se confíen en lo que dicen "con ir pasas" no señoritas aquí quien trabaja pasa y quien no la veré en la escuela de verano. Ahora 15 vueltas al campo.-la última en salir corriendo fui yo, el maestro me sonrió de lado y dijo-Bienvenida de nuevo señorita Swan.

Él era simpático y generalmente me tenía mucha paciencia, pero nunca me había dado esa mirada, aunque si se portaba muy raro conmigo, por suerte era mi último año, después de esto me iba y por Dios que iba a triunfar en cuanto saliera de este pueblo, solo había algo que me haría volver por cualquier motivo y era mi padre, Charlie había cuidado de mí desde que era una bebé, aun cuando mi madre nos abandono cuando tenía unos cuantos meses, nunca la conocí y no quería hacerlo, ella no era nada en mi vida, mi única familia era Charlie y nada más, por él era capaz de dar cualquier cosa, y por él quería salir adelante para poder darle todo lo que una vez el soñó y no pudo cumplir, primero fue mi madre y luego tener que cuidar de mí siendo tan joven, cuando él y mi madre se casaron lo hicieron porque ella quedo embarazada, mi padre quería hacerse cargo de ello así que le propuso casarse, ellos no eran novios solo amigos con beneficios o algo así, pero mi padre siempre repite lo mucho que la amaba. Al final se casarón por que los padres de mi "madre" la obligaron, ella acepto y durante el embarazo mi padre creyó que ella había llegado a amarlo pero a los pocos meses de que nací ella simplemente se fue y nos dejo solos, no le importo nada, solo ella y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos me tropecé con el suelo como siempre, las rubias oxigenadas se reían a carcajadas y de pronto al intentar levantarme sentí un dolor horrible en mi tobillo, el maestro se acerco a mí y mando a todas las chicas que se detuvieron a mí alrededor a seguir corriendo.

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto quitando mi tenis y sacando mi calcetín, yo solo asentí con un gesto en el rostro, él empezó a mover mi pie en círculos.-¿Puedes levantarte?-pregunto, y yo negué sin poder decir nada, él paso sus brazos por mi espalda y bajo mis rodillas, levantándome del suelo, me dio mi zapato y mi calcetín y comenzó a caminar conmigo en brazos.-Te llevaré a la enfermería.-asentí y vi a lo lejos al par de rubias mirándome con una rabia inmensa y entonces me di cuenta que él me estaba hablando de tú, y me llevaba en brazos, estaba cumpliendo el sueño de todas las chicas de la clase, lástima que no era mi sueño, llegamos y me dejo dulcemente en la camilla, yo sentía mi tobillo hinchado y adolorido, quería llorar pero eso sería solo otra razón para que se estén burlando de mí.

-Pero que te paso cariño-dijo la enfermera, una mujer de unos 50 años, de cabello negro y largo, unos ojos cafés y tés morena, su nombre es Sue, viene desde la reserva de la Push, es una gran enfermera, lo sé porque bueno suelo tener accidentes todo el tiempo aunque no así de feos. Tomo mi tobillo y lo movió yo hice una mueca de dolor.

-Se cayó en la cancha-dijo el maestro, parecía realmente preocupado, me miraba intensamente.

-Creo que debemos llamar a su padre, la voy a vendar pero no podrá participar en la clase por lo menos por dos semanas.

-Está bien, puede hacer trabajos escritos para pasar. Lo importante es que este bien.-dijo el maestro, nunca lo había visto así de preocupado.

-¿Enserio hay que llamar a mi padre?-pregunte con un hilo de voz. Sue asintió.

-Sí pequeña, tal vez sea solo un esguince pero será mejor que vayas al hospital y te saquen radiografías.-asentí y agache la cabeza, Charlie seguro se iba a preocupar de más. Sue fue a llamar a mi padre y me quede con Garrett a solas.

-Gracias por traerme.-dije bajito mirándolo a los ojos, él se sentó en los pies de la cama y puso mi pie sobre su regazo, comenzando a sobarlo.

-No es nada. Prácticamente es mi culpa, yo te puse a correr.

-Es parte de la clase.

-Aun así, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Estoy seguro que solo será un esguince, he visto otras heridas y al minuto ya están moradas y no puedes dejar de llorar.

-Lo último que quiero es llorar en la escuela-dije bajito, pero él me escucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no quiero que me vean llorar.-dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-No es malo llorar.

-Lo sé.-dije y entonces entro mi padre con Sue detrás de él.

-¿Cómo estas mi niña?-dijo mi padre apenas entrando.

-Bien papá, solo me caí, ya sabes.-dije sonriendo, para él siempre sonreía, no importaba que pasará.

-Te llevaré al hospital. No te preocupes ya hable con el director.

-Okay-dije sonriendo, él me levanto con cuidado, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Garrett se había levantando.-Hasta luego-dije a los dos presentes, y salimos de ahí. Llegamos al hospital y de inmediato reconocí a un par de enfermeras, no me di cuenta que era tan torpe si no hasta ahora que me di cuenta que conocía a medio hospital. Me llevaron a rayos X donde me tomaron radiografías, estuvimos ahí sentados por casi una hora, por más que le dije a mi padre que volviera a su trabajo, no lo hizo, él me cuidaba como si aun fuera una bebé y con cualquier cosa pudiera romperme, supongo que así se siente el amor, nunca antes he estado enamorada, el único amor que conozco es el que le tengo a mi padre. Y a decir verdad me siento como él conmigo, si algo llegara a pasarle estoy segura que yo me partiría en dos, él es todo para mí, sin él no sé qué sería de mí. Por fin un doctor apareció, uno bastante guapo de ojos color miel y cabello rubio, me recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién.

-Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Cullen.-Oh así que es por eso me parecía tan conocido, debe ser el padre de Edward, aunque parece muy joven.

-Buenas tardes doctor Cullen, soy el padre de Isabella, Charlie Swan.-dijo mi padre extendiendo su mano.

-Un gusto, ahora Isabella…

-Solo Bella.-él sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa hermosa marca Cullen.

-Bien Bella no tienes nada roto, es un esguince solamente, pero no puedes realizar mucho esfuerzo así que te mandaré una receta para la clase de deportes y debes comprar una crema para el dolor y unas pastillas para desinflamar.

-Okay.-dije tomando la receta.-Gracias.

-De nada, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente. Hasta luego.-dijo mi padre, y realmente creí en eso, era muy probable que volviera a verlo, él sonrió se despidió y se alejo de nosotros, mi padre me llevo al carro y de ahí a la casa, donde le dije que volviera al trabajo, yo estaría bien.

-¿Segura cariño?

-Segura, mira si necesito algo te llamo-dije sonriendo, él trabajaría hasta mañana por la mañana y yo tenía planes esta noche, pero ese, ese era mi secreto.

_**Edward Pov**_

Esta noche un viejo amigo vendría de visita a la ciudad y le había prometido una noche de chicos, al parecer él y su novia habían terminado y quería olvidarla con una noche de copas, conocer un hermosa joven y pasarla bien un rato, esto no era precisamente lo mío, digo amo las fiestas y todo eso pero no me gusta especialmente eso de salir a tomar para encontrar una chica de una noche, es decir, cuantas enfermedades no podían transmitirte, si estuvo así de fácil contigo que no te dice que estuvo con cientos antes, pero cuando un amigo te lo pide no te queda de otra que apoyarlo. Había intentado que nadie lo supiera, si el grupo de los "populares" se enteraba de mi salida de inmediato todos se apuntarían como si les hubiera dicho "vamos de fiesta", pero para mi desgracia Riley el mariscal de campo lo escucho todo y ahora tanto chicos como chicas estaban más que listos para la salida de hoy. En fin llegue a mi casa con muy pocas ganas de arreglarme y salir esta noche, pero debía pensar en Emmett él y Rosalie había salido por un año y ahora habían terminado así nada más, o bueno él no quiso contarme detalles, él era de Seattle y Ross de Forks pero habían logrado llevar su relación bien, hasta ahora, no me había puesto a pensar que si Tanya iba también iría Ross y seguro se armaba la tercera guerra mundial con ese par de chicas dramáticas hasta la medula, pero ya no me quedaba tiempo para avisar y si Ross se enojaba era su problema, ella se apunto solita junto con el resto.

Otra cosa que odiaba era que tanto ella como Tanya solían amenazar a las chicas con acercárseme, me habían llegado rumores de ello, Tanya solía decir que yo era suyo, esa chica está loca, yo no quiero ni pensar en tener una relación con ella, si así era posesiva imaginarla pegada a mí todo el santo día me volvía loco, ella no era para mí. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa azul oscuro y una chaqueta, suspire pesadamente y salí rumbo al lugar, Emmett ya estaba ahí y apenas me vio sonrió palmeando mi espalda.

-Amigo.-dijo a modo saludo.

-Hola Em.

-Listo para la parranda de tu vida.

-Ah sobre eso, tengo que prevenirte sobre algo.

-¿Qué?

-Eddie-grito la chillona voz de Tanya, odiaba que me llamarán así.

-Edward-dijo Emmett en forma de queja, yo lo miré con cara de disculpa.

-Lo siento, me escucharon hablando y se invitaron, ya sabes como son.

-Pues te hubieras negado.

-Si claro como si eso hubiera hecho no vinieran.

-Solo yo tengo una noche de chicos con mi ex y sus amigos.-dijo en forma dramática. Sonreí.

-No te preocupes amigo, eso no nos va a detener para que te diviertas y tengas la parranda de tu vida.

-Eso espero "Eddie"

-Anda vamos antes de que nos alcancen.-dije sonriendo, entramos sin problemas al lugar, y por más que intentamos que ni nos vieran fue imposible que el radar de Tanya no me detectara enseguida, esa chica me daba miedo.

-Eddie casi te perdemos.

-Sí Edward ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-dijo Rosalie como siempre de mal humor.

-Bueno primero que nada, yo no tenía intención de esperarlas porque no venía con ustedes, no las invite y por lo tanto no tenía por qué estar con ustedes.-dije secamente, odiaba que ellas me pidieran explicaciones.

-Eres un idiota Edward, aparte si no venías con nosotros ¿entonces con quién?

-Conmigo-salió mi amigo a mi defensa, apenar Rosalie lo vio su mirada se volvió de enojo a confusión y luego volvió a poner su máscara de reina del hielo.

-¿Qué hace tú aquí?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

-Edward me invito.

-Eso no es verdad.-me defendí. Ella bufo enojada y se sentó en una mesa alejada, Tanya la siguió y se sentaron seguro a hablar pestes del resto. En ese momento llegaron el resto de los chicos, Riley, Alec y Dim, todos miembros del equipo de futbol, sonreí y los salude a todos, estaba enojado de que me siguieran pero no valía la pena discutir ahora.

Emmett, los chicos y yo nos sentamos en una mesa aparte de ellas y empezamos con una cervezas, todos hablaban de encontrar una chica sexy hoy, y se burlaban de mí pues Tanya ni loca me dejaría acercarme a alguien, yo me reía sarcástico y bebía de mi cerveza. De pronto inicio una canción de las mejores de Michael Jackson, "The way yo make me feel" y en ese mismo instante una hermosa figura fue alumbrada en las escaleras de entrada, fue como si todo el mundo se detuviera y solo escuchara esa melodía mientras las largas piernas de esa hermosa chica se movían, la forma tan sexy en que sus caderas se movían y por fin pude ver su cuerpo, perfecto era la palabra correcta, un trasero respingón, y unos pechos firmes, no muy grandes pero tampoco se quedaban atrás, sin duda debía conocer a esa chica. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me perdí en unos ojos tan azules que podían derretirme, sus labios rojos como el fuego me llamaban a gritos y de pronto mordió su labio, ese sin duda fue mi fin, sonrió torcido y me guiño un ojo antes de seguir con su andar hipnótico. Cuando me recupere gire la vista a la mesa y todos miraban hacía la hermosa chica, fruncí las cejas, que ni se les ocurra acercársele porque los mato, ella es mía, carraspee la garganta y todos me miraron de pronto.

-Ni se les ocurra, es mía.-dije firme.

-Oh no, esa chica será mía-dijo Dim. Lo mire mal.

-Ya quisieran esa hermosa chica es para mí-dijo Alec poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Más vale que la olviden porque ella será mía esta misma noche.-dijo Riley.

-Yo soy quien necesita consuelo recuerdan, así que es mía.-dijo Em sonriendo, malditos, que ninguno se atreva a acercase a MI CHICA, yo la vi primero es mía. Bien soné estúpido pero esa chica debía ser mía a como dé lugar.

-Lo siento Emmett pero esa chica es mía-dije antes de levantarme e ir detrás de ella, la encontré con la mirada y la seguí apenas llego a la barra miles de hombres le ofrecieron un trago, quise quemarlos con la mirada, le sonreí torcido y ella me examino con la mirada, paso la lengua por su labio superior y luego mordió su labio inferior, sonrió y me retuvo la mirada. Me fije bien en sus ojos, eran un azul tan extraño, perecían más oscuros ahora de cerca pero seguían siendo cautivantes. Ella se giro cuando le dieron su bebida y la tomo despacio, tan jodidamente sexy. Me acerque a la barra y pedí otra cerveza. Ella llevaba un vestido pegado a su cuerpo en color negro con unos botines altos casi 12 cm, un maquillaje simple que hacía resaltar sus labios rojos, y su cabello suelto amoldando su rostro.

-Hola, me llamo Edward-dije sonriendo, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir esto.

-Hola-dijo simplemente.

-¿No me dirás tu nombre?-pregunte sonriendo.

-¿Debería?-dijo jugando conmigo.

-Yo ya te dije el mío.

-Eso no me obliga a decirte el mío.

-Tal vez, pero es lo que suele hacerse sabes.-sonreí, ella sonrió y de pronto su mirada se fijo detrás de mí, y la odiosa voz de Tanya interrumpió mi bonita platica.

-Eddie ¿Qué haces?-dijo colgándose de mi brazo.

-Nada Tanya.-dije zafando mi brazo de ella, pero cuando voltee la hermosa chica frente a mí sonreía burlonamente, se divertía con esto seguro.

-¿Quién es ella?

-¡¿Edward no le contaste a tus amigos de mí?!-dijo la chica sexy frente a mí con cara de sorpresa pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba jugando con fuego eso era seguro, eso solo le daba alas a Tanya.

-¿Qué?

-¡Después de casi un año no les has dicho a tus amigas!-dijo la chica intentando parecer una dramática.

-¡Eddie!-dijo Tanya en su habitual tono chillón.

-Yo…

-Bueno querida, ya que mi novio no te lo dijo tendré que ser yo. Soy la novia de Edward, mucho gusto.

-¡¿Qué?!-yo tenía la boca abierta, y la chica sonreía mientras Tanya me miraba queriendo matarme, a esta chica le gustaba jugar con fuego. Sentí una cachetada fuerte y luego vi como Tanya se iba indignada hasta la mesa con Ross. Mire a la chica misteriosa frente a mí y me sonrió, se levanto, y aun con esos tacones no llegaba a mi altura, se estiro y en un tono sensual dijo en mi oído.

-Marie-dijo y luego se acerco a mis labios, estaba tan cerca, solo unos milímetros más y…-Marie Dwyer.-se alejo con el sexy movimiento de caderas hasta perderse entre la gente rumbo a la salida, me dejo deseoso de sentir sus labios y estaba seguro no era la última vez que vería a esa chica.


	2. Sus ojos

_**Bella Pov**_

Mi corazón bombeaba muy rápido, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, él me había coqueteado, Edward Cullen quería flirtear conmigo, no sabía porque actué así, solo sabía que quería molestar a Tanya y sin duda lo había logrado, iba a besarlo estuve a punto de hacerlo pero pude detenerme, si lo hubiera hecho no sé qué habría pasado. Tal vez mi secreto habría salido a la luz, pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba ese beso, llegue a mi casa y me quite el maquillaje, los pupilentes y todo el "disfraz" de Marie, básicamente no había mentido, yo era Marie, solo que todo el mundo me conocía como Bella "El cisne feo" Swan gracias al par de rubias. Pero mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, al final cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada no podía quitar la estúpida sonrisa de mi cara, hace meses que Marie salió por primera vez, fue solo por diversión, quería un poco de diversión y quería sentirme libre por donde pisara, entonces me di cuenta que era bella, más de un chico me invito a salir en estos meses, y algunas veces me gustaría haber aceptado como con James, un músico de ojos azules y cabello rubio, es simplemente hermoso, guapo de pies a cabeza, y suele ser un encanto cuando nos topamos en algún bar o antro, sin duda él me gustaba más de lo que quería aceptar, pero aunque moría por aceptar salir con él, había solo un pequeño problema, Marie no existe, o sí pero no como la chica con la que todos saldrían, en cuanto notara que era la torpe y nerd Isabella Swan, hija del jefe de policía, saldría huyendo. Así que prefería tener una amistad con James o simplemente amigos con muy buena química, no quiero decir sexual o algo, soy más virgen que la Virgen pero aun así cuando sus profundos ojos azules me atrapaban era el final de mi conciencia, había llegado tarde a mi casa varias veces por estar bailando o hablando con él.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una gran sonrisa, tal vez al llegar él me ignoraría como siempre pero podría vivir con el hecho de que la zorra de Tanya creía que yo era su novia, o Marie, es confuso. Me arregle y me puse mis gafas, estaba pensando en conseguir unos pupilentes sin color, solo con el aumento, pero eso tal vez me expondría y más si ahora él me había visto tan de cerca. Mi padre me sonrió cuando me vio bajar.

-¿Estás mejor cariño?-dijo sonriendo, la verdad es que no me dolía casi nada el tobillo.

-Sí estoy bien papá, ya casi no me duele.-dije sonriéndole.

-Está bien, pero recuerda que no debes hacer muchos esfuerzos.

-Claro, ahora me voy que ya voy tarde.

-¿No vas a desayunar?-pregunto al verme salir.

-No me da tiempo, me compro algo haya. Aparte me camioneta está en la escuela así que tengo que irme ahora.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No papá, debes estar cansado. Tomare el autobús.

-Okay princesa, cuídate.

-Claro, hasta luego papá.

Salí de la casa y camine hasta la parada de autobuses, ahí estaba mi nueva amiga Ángela, apenas me vio sonrió y se acerco a saludarme.

-Hola, oí lo que te paso ayer, lo siento. Pero te envidio, el guapísimo maestro de deportes te llevo hasta la enfermería en brazos.-dijo emocionada.

-Hola, gracias. No fue gran cosa, solo me llevo porque no podía levantarme.

-Aun así es tener suerte. Todos hablaban de ello ayer.

-Oh no-odiaba ser el centro de los chismes, por eso prefería pasar desapercibida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo no me gusta la atención.

-Solo ignóralos entonces, ahora dime ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí gracias, hubo algo importante ayer que me perdiera.

-No en realidad, por ser primer día no hubo muchos apuntes pero si quieres te los paso más tarde.

-Sí gracias.

El autobús llego y ambas nos subimos, llegamos a la escuela y todos me miraban, odiaba enserio esto, era lo peor que podía pasarme, suspire y camine por el pasillo junto con Ángela a mi lado, ella hablaba de comprar ropa y hacer una pijamada, pero entonces choque con un pecho fuerte que me llevo al suelo. Rápidamente me puse a recoger mis cosas del suelo, una suave y blanca mano me detuvo y al levantar la mirada me tope con esos ojos esmeralda que me tenían loca, no sé si fueron segundo o minutos, tal vez horas, no lo sé, pero para mí el tiempo se detuvo, sus ojos clavados en los míos, no había forma de que esto que yo sentía, lo sintiera solo yo, mi corazón palpitaba desbocado y una extraña sensación corrió por mis venas, mi respiración se altero y un sonrojo se apodero de mí.

_**Edward Pov**_

(Te voy a besar. Iskander)

Iba metido en mi mundo, ese par de ojos azules me habían dejado perdido, iba tan perdido que de pronto choque con una figura pequeña en el pasillo, la vi caer al suelo, sin levantar la mirada empezó a levantar sus cosas rápidamente, me agache y empecé a ayudarla, de pronto levanto la mirada, me encontré con unos ojos color chocolate que me dejaron sin aliento, de pronto no podía mover ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo, mi corazón se paralizo y mi tiempo también, era como estar atrapado en esas hermosas joyas chocolate, su piel blanca los hacía más llamativos aun, sin duda me tenía hipnotizado, de pronto olvide todo ¿Qué pensaba? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Cómo me llamo? Solo tenía una cosa segura en este momento y era que debía conocer el nombre de esta hermosa chica. De pronto un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

-Bella debemos ir a clase-dijo una chica, la reconocía estaba en el salón, era nueva, aunque no sé su nombre, y se sienta al lado de la chica de cabello castaño que siempre me mira a lo lejos, entonces note ese cabello, así que esta chica era la hermosa morena de al fondo, sonreí de lado, adoraba ver a esa tímida chica, aunque nunca la había podido ver así de cerca y a los ojos, y ahora sabía que se llamaba Bella, ella miro a su amiga y tomo sus cosas de suelo, junto con una grandes gafas.

-Sí. Gracias-dijo cuando le tendí un libro que se había caído.-Debo irme.-dijo con ese sonrojo adorable que estaba en sus mejillas.

-Espera, van a Literatura ¿no?-dije acercándome a ella de nuevo.

-Sí-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Yo voy ahí también, las acompaño.-dije caminando a su lado, ella se quedo estática por un segundo, supongo que por la sorpresa y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Ah claro.-entramos al salón y ellas se sentaron hasta atrás, yo me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre, ni siquiera recordaba quien estaba a mi lado, ahora solo podía pensar en esa mirada tan penetrante de Bella, sin duda me dejo impactado, quería conocer a Bella más a fondo y estaba seguro lo conseguiría.


	3. Coqueta y con carácter

_**Bella Pov**_

Después de ese incidente intente pasar desapercibida de nuevo, aunque con Ángela no se podía ella era una chica realmente agradable, amaba pasar el tiempo con ella, por fin tenía esa loca amiga con la que vas de compras y vas a las plazas, organizas pijamas, con la que hablas de chicos, sin duda era muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ella. Excepto ahora que se quedo traumada con que Edward nos acompañara a la clase.

-Oh por Dios, yo creo que le gustaste Bells.-dijo sonriendo enorme, yo la mire y rodé los ojos, sin duda estaba loca, reí sarcásticamente.

-Angie, te das cuenta de las locuras que estás diciendo.-dije mientras avanzaba en la fila de la cafetería.

-Bella, ¿Es que no viste como te miraba?-dijo emocionada.

-La verdad no. Creo que tú confundes las cosas, por Dios él está fuera de mi alcance.-dije sonriendo, ella me detuvo y me giro para que la viera a los ojos.

-Bella por Dios, eres hermosa ¿Por qué no habría de estar a tu alcance?

-No lo soy Ángela, solo míralo-dije señalando la mesa de los populares, ahí estaba él riendo y platicando con los chicos del equipo de futbol, se veía tan guapo que por un momento me olvide de que hablaba-él es…perfecto.-dije soltando un suspiro y bajando la mirada, esta era la verdad, yo era nada al lado de ese perfecto ángel de ojos esmeralda, él no me deseaba a mí, deseaba a Marie, yo era un maldito cero a la izquierda.

-Bueno Don perfección te está mirando-Dijo Ángela sonriente, la mire sorprendida y luego gire un poco la cabeza y me encontré con esos bellos ojos que rondaban en mis sueños. Me puse tan roja como un tomate y gire de nuevo para que no me atrapara viéndolo, debe ser una broma, tal vez alguien dijo que me veía mal hoy y ahora me miran o algo así, no puede mirarme.

-No me está mirando-dije negando lo obvio.

-Claro que lo hace.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-No lo hace.-dije y seguí caminando sin prestar atención a su mirada, aunque me moría por voltear.

-¡Oh por Dios! Viene para acá.-dijo Ángela emocionada, yo me tense por completo-Actúa natural.-dijo mientras me empujaba para seguir en la fila. Tome un manzana, un sándwich de pollo y una soda, llegue a la caja y ahí estaba él, me sorprendí y de un tropezón tire la manzana, él sonrió y la atrapo en su camino al piso.

-Lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa, y la puso en mi bandeja de nuevo.

-Gracias-dije, me gire para pagar y luego cuando iba a caminar él estaba ahí frente a mí sonriendo.

-Puedo acompañarlas-dijo sonriendo, yo lo miraba sorprendida y de pronto Angie contesto.

-Claro-dijo emocionada, él sonrió.

-¿Qué dices Bella?-Wow ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Acaso se están burlando de mí. No voy a darles el placer de que todo su estúpido grupito tenga una nueva forma de burlarse.

-En realidad porque no regresas con tu grupo y les dices que busquen otra cosa con la que divertirse.-dije enojada, él me miro con el ceño fruncido y sentí la mano de Ángel tomaba mi mano para que detuviera, pero la verdad es que estoy harta de sus burlas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por favor deja de burlarte y hacerte él que no sabe nada. Crees enserio que me voy a tragar el cuento de que después de años de ignorarme ahora mágicamente quieres sentarte con nosotras.

-Solo quería conocerte-dijo a la defensiva.

-Sí pues, estoy aquí hace años y nunca tuviste tal interés así que perdóname por desconfiar.-dije enojada.

-Sabes una cosa olvídalo-dijo enojado.

-Bien-dije enojada y comencé a caminar.

-Bien-grito enojado, nos sentamos en una mesa alejada y Ángela me miro con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué…?-dijo buscando las palabras correctas.

-Siento que hayas visto eso-dije apenada.

-Bella él solo quería hablarte y lo corriste, viste su cara.

-Angie no es tan sencillo creerme que un chico como él, que nunca me ha hablado, ni si quiera me ha mirado en toda su vida, ahora de la nada quiere hablarme y conocerme.

-Está bien. Pero creo que él enserio quería conocerte.-suspire y seguimos sin volver a tocar el tema. La verdad no había querido ser tan cruel, no soy así, pero en ese momento no pensé la posibilidad de que enserio quisiera conocerme y hablar conmigo, y deje que mi furia guarda se descargara en ese chico que ni siquiera me había hecho algo malo.

Al llegar a mi casa estaba cansada en realidad, hoy le había prometido a James que nos veríamos en el nuevo antro de moda, él dejaría un pase para mí y así no tendría que llevar identificación, no estaba con muchos ánimos pero lo había prometido así que no me quedaba otra, por suerte Charlie hoy tenía el turno nocturno, y era jueves así que no había mucho problema en salir y divertirme un rato.

Me puse un pantalón negro de cuero, una camiseta pegada al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero, unas botas largas de un gran tacón, era sorprendente que pudiera caminar con ellos sin caerme y partirme la cara, pero en la escuela no podía dar dos pasos sin caerme. De pronto mi celular sonó.

-Bueno-conteste mientras arreglaba mi cabello.

-Hola Bella, quería saber si podemos vernos hoy en la tarde.-rayos.

-Oh Ángela, lo siento, hoy no es un buen día, si quieres mañana.

-Claro, ¿tienes planes hoy?

-Algo así.-dije no muy convencida.

-Okay, te llamo luego.

-Claro, hasta luego.-termine la llamada y suspire, odiaba esto de tener que mentir. Me acomode el maquillaje y los pupilentes, me mire al espejo y sonreí, Marie había vuelto.

_**Edward Pov**_

Estaba enojado, Isabella era una neurótica, solo quería hablar con ella y me gane una gritería de cosas, ni siquiera sabía de que hablaba, estaba loca. Pero no entendía mi coraje, es más, ni siquiera era coraje, era desesperación, odiaba que ella me tratara así, las chicas nunca lo hacían, lo peor es que solo logro que me interesara aun más. Me volvía loco, esa chica tímida, me tenía hipnotizado y no podía pensar en otra cosa, hoy decidí salir con Emmett pero esta vez cuide que nadie se enterara, al parecer el nuevo lugar de moda abría hoy, así que nos veríamos ahí, me arregle y salí rumbo al dichoso lugar, llegue y vi a Emmett en la puerta, entramos rápido ya que él tenía un amigo que nos ayudo a entrar, pedimos un par de cervezas y de pronto él miro detrás de mí y frunció el ceño.

-¿Esa no es la chica de la otra noche?-pregunto señalando detrás de mí, me gire y justo frente a mí estaba la sexy chica de la otra noche, pero de pronto un tipo alto y rubio llego y la abrazo levantándola del suelo, y me llene de celos, quien era ese maldito porque no le quitaba las manos de encima a Mi Chica. Sin pensarlo me levante y camine hacía ella, al llegar carraspee la garganta.

-Hola-dije con una sonrisa falsa, ella se giro y él puso su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Oh hola Edward ¿cierto?-dijo ella con una sonrisa, la mira a esos ojos azules, hermosos claro que conocía un par que les ganaban sin siquiera intentarlo.

-Sí así es.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nada, vine con un amigo.-dije señalando detrás de mí.

-Que bien.

-Y ¿Tú?

-Oh bueno yo vine a ver a James.-dijo sonriendo, él sonrió y me tendió la mano.

-Hola, Edward.-dije saludando al tipo ese.

-Hola. Un gusto conocer a los amigos de Marie.

Después de eso todos nos quedamos callados.

-Marie me disculpas debo ir al escenario, nos vemos más tarde si cariño.

-Claro. –él tipo se fue y ella se giro a verme, se veía sexy como la otra noche y sin duda me gustaba. Esta chica era atrevida y simpática.

-Quieres sentarte con nosotros-pregunte mirando a Marie a los ojos.

-Mmmm, claro.-dijo sonriendo y caminando detrás de mí.

-Emmett te presento a Marie.

-Hola-dijo Em levantándose y saludando de beso a Marie.

-Un gusto.

-Se sentara con nosotros.-dije sonriendo y le acerque una silla a mi lado para Marie.

-Gracias.

-Marie, supe lo que hiciste la otra noche, vaya forma de alejar a la competencia-dijo Emmett con su sonrisa de niño travieso. Ella sonrió y se giro hacía mí.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenía competencia.-y yo me quede como idiota mirándola, ella sonrió.

-¿Quieres un trago Marie?-dijo Emmett, yo aun estaba ido.

-Un cosmo estaría bien gracias.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Voy por él.-Emmett se fue y yo seguí mirando a Marie.

-Y dime ¿Tengo competencia?-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta tomando mi mano.

-¿Ah?-dije perdido. ¿Competencia? Sabes si ella tuviera competencia no sería precisamente Tanya, yo diría que sería más bien la guapa morena de Literatura. Oh la hermosa Bella, esos ojos aun me seguían en sueños.

-¿En quién estas pensando?

-Bella-solté como estúpido y de pronto me di cuenta lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida de repente.

-Yo estaba pensando en ella porque hoy en la cafetería me grito horrible.-dije intentando salvar la situación.

-Oh. Y ¿quieres hablar de ella?-dijo coqueta de nuevo.

-No-dije como tonto. Emmett volvió con las cervezas y ella se reía de los chistes de mi amigo y yo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de rabia, ella lo noto y tomo mi mano bajo la mesa, dejándome descolocado por un minuto, hasta que la tome con más fuerza.

-Y dime Emmett ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna chica en tu vida?-dijo ella sonriendo.

-No por ahora no quiero nada serio.

-¿Puedo preguntar?

-Acabo de terminar con una chica con la que llevaba años así que prefiero por ahora la soltería.-dijo un poco nostálgico pero al final sonrió-Deberías intentarlo-dijo guiñándole un ojo, yo gruñí y lo mire mal.

-¿Qué crees Edward, debería intentar la soltería?-dijo Marie sonriendo de lado.

-No. Quiero decir…ah…no lo sé…yo…-ella soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilo.-dijo sonriendo.

-Marie.-dijo James llegando a su lado.

-Oh hola James, ya terminaron.

-Sí, quieres tomarte algo.

-Ah claro, bueno nos vemos chicos. Edward espero verte de nuevo-dijo en mi oído, sonreí de lado y bese su mejilla.

-Tenlo por seguro.-dije con una sonrisa de lado, sin duda Marie me tenía muy interesado.

_**Bella Pov**_

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, digo yo como Bella le grito a Edward, yo como Marie le coqueteo a Edward, pero es que al verlo miles de sensaciones se cruzan por mi cuerpo, quiero gritarle muchas cosas, y quería colgarme de su cuello y besarlo apasionadamente, malditas hormonas.

Estaba sentada con James en una mesa en el área VIP, sí, digamos que él era algo así como la estrella de lugar así que consiguió una bella mesa con meseros y todo. Él me pidió un cosmo, sabía cuál era mi bebida favorita, nos sentamos muy cerca el uno del otro, pero no había nada raro en ello, es mi mejor amigo, tenemos química, sí y mucha, pero ambos sabemos cuáles son nuestros límites, aunque nunca estaba demás un poco de diversión.

-¿Quién ese chico?-pregunto James con una sonrisa.

-¿Celoso?-pregunte coqueta, él sonrió y paso su brazo por mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo.

-No, yo sé que eres toda mía-dijo con una gran y sexy sonrisa, sonreí y acomode mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Oh sí, así como tú eres mío rubio-le dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-dijo con su gran sonrisa.-Pero dime ¿quién es él?

-Bueno lo conocí hace días, es un amigo muy agradable.

-¿Sabe tu secreto?-pregunto en voz bajita, yo me gire a verlo, y bese su mejilla.

-No, eso solo tú tienes el honor de saberlo.-le dije con una sonrisa. Él sonrió y en ese momento las bebidas llegaron. Bueno sí, él sabía mi secreto, pero era el único, llevábamos meses siendo mejores amigos, y él lo descubrió no se lo conté. En fin después de un par de tragos, me invito a bailar, acepte porque amo bailar con él. Toma mis caderas con sus grandes manos, pegándome a su cuerpo, y yo bailaba contra él, era una canción movida llamada "Wake me up" de Avicii, es tan pegajosa y sin duda mueve todo dentro de tu cuerpo, él se movía pegando sus caderas a las mías y sincronizándolas, se sentía bien, muy bien, pero de pronto un par de manos se colocaron en mi cintura, pegándome a un fuerte pecho, un olor embriagante me lleno, me gire y era Edward, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y una mirada posesiva.

-Baila conmigo-dijo casi en un susurro en oído, y luego dejo un beso en mi cuello, James sonrió y me soltó alejándose y comenzando a bailar con una hermosa rubia, Edward me giro entre sus brazos y me pego a su cuerpo por la cintura, la música seguía fuerte y mis manos se encontraron envueltas en su cuello, comenzamos a bailar, sus ojos me traspasaban, sus manos en mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo me volvía fuego y sus labios sentía que me llamaban a gritos, todo eso junto era un combo de pura sensualidad que me estaba volviendo loca, y al sumarle el alcohol era solo una bomba de tiempo para lanzarme sobre él.

Seguimos bailando muy pegados, se sentía la pasión en el aire, nuestras caderas de pronto chocaban y una maravillosa fricción nos hacía jadear, nunca había sentido esto, eran sensaciones nuevas que me tenían en el cielo, pero aun así me negaba a dejar que las hormonas me controlaran, y cuando sus labios estaban por tocar los míos yo me giraba entre sus brazos o giraba el rostro, él bufaba molesto y yo sonreía, al llegar la media noche decidí que era hora de volver a casa, él me pidió llevarme pero yo no podía dejar que eso pasara, sí llegaba a ver mi casa de inmediato sabría quien soy, Emmett bailaba con una preciosa rubia de ojos claros, mucho más pequeña que él, parecía una muñeca entre sus brazos, así que Edward se ofreció a acompañarme hasta que consiguiera un taxi. Así que nos paramos en la calle a esperar.

-¿Por qué no te he visto en otros lugares?

-Tal vez lo has hecho pero no me has notado.-respondí sincera, él sonrió torcido.

-No podría olvidar haberte visto.

-Pues yo si te he visto a ti.

-¿A sí?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde?

-Por ahí.-dije con una sonrisa. Él me atrajo hacia sus brazos y me pego a su pecho abrazándome por la cintura.

-Te gusta jugar conmigo ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Algo así-dije con tono inocente.

-Oh Marie me vas a volver loco.

-Tal vez eso quiero.-dije en su oído, entonces un taxi se paro detrás de él, me separé de su cuerpo y camine hasta el taxi con el corazón latiendo muy rápido, él me observo alejarme y yo no gire porque seguro tendría la necesidad de regresar.

* * *

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen sus Reviews :3**_


	4. Conociéndonos

_**Bella Pov**_

Llegue a la casa con una sonrisa, él sin duda quería algo con Marie, lástima que ella no podía ni debía tener pareja, pero de pronto las dudas me asaltaron, ¿Qué pasaría si se llegaba a enterar que yo era Bella? ¿Y si ya lo sabía? ¿Y si un día no podía contenerme y pasaba mis limites con él? Todo eso me revolvió la cabeza y no pude dormir el resto de la noche.

_**Edward Pov**_

Sin duda Marie me gustaba, era atractiva, sexy, y le encantaba jugármela. Pero algo no cambiaba, por más que intentaba sacarme a Isabella de la cabeza no podía, sus ojos me habían dejado como un idiota hipnotizado, así que a pesar de mis intentos de borrarla de mi mente con Marie no lo logre.

Después del fin de semana, el lunes estaba con energías renovadas, me había decidido a jugármelas todas porque Bella dejara de ignorarme y odiarme y empezara a verme de otra manera, no digo que sea amor, pero tal vez si logro que me mire con otros ojos, al final lleguemos a eso. Así que el plan "Conquistando a Bella" estaba en acción, y Marie bueno ella no entraba en mi plan, si quería algo enserio con Bella no podía jugarle chueco, yo no era de ese tipo de hombres y Bella estoy seguro nunca me perdonaría una traición.

Al llegar a la escuela la vi toda bella detrás de sus lentes, sabía que no sería fácil acercarme porque ella estaba totalmente en mi contra, era un hueso duro de roer, pero Dios, por ella me arriesgaría a que me bateara mil veces y luego otras mil veces más. Y seguiría luchando por nosotros porque sé que con ella podría conocer el amor en su más pura sensación.

La vi entrar a la clase de Literatura, junto con Ángela, ambas iban sonriendo y platicaban, giro su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, como sí sintiera un empujón en mí, me levante y camine hacía ella, vi como Ángela le guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba, yo llegue a su lado y le sonreí de lado.

-Hola-le dije sonriendo, ella estaba a punto de decirme algo pero no la deje-Hey, sé que crees que estoy aquí por una broma o algo así, pero sí me dieras una oportunidad te darías cuenta que no es así.

-Edward, ¿Cómo quieres que me crea que tú, un chico que nunca me vio o hablo, quiere conocerme?-Bueno ella tenía razón, el idiota había sido yo, pero sí la miraba, ella era la hermosa morena que siempre me miraba a lo lejos, no sabía su nombre, pero conocía sus gestos, como morderse el labio cuando está concentrada, o la forma como rueda los ojos al estresarse, como frunce el ceño al escribir, ella me tenía loco, la observe por mucho tiempo, me preguntaba porque ella no me hablaba, digo me miraba a cada rato, yo moría porque me hablara, porque aunque todos creen que soy un Don Juan, no es así, y mucho menos con alguien como ella, es decir, con las chicas como Marie por ejemplo, las cosas son más simples, sabes que puedes ligar o coquetear con ellas, y puedes hablar con ellas por horas, pero con chicas como Bella, ellas son la clase de chicas que sabes te vuelven una mejor persona, esas a las que te da miedo hablarles porque sabes que no son fáciles de enamorar, no es fácil que confíen en ti, es esa clase de chica que no usa pequeñas minifaldas, ni escotes pronunciados, no. Ella es de esa clase de chicas que usa pantalones y playeras, esa clase de chicas que no tienen miedo de gritarte miles de cosas, que a pesar de todo te siguen apoyando, esa clase de chicas que no piden nada a cambio y por eso mismo merecen todo, esa clase de chicas a las que quieres amar el resto de tu vida.

-Escucha Bella, tal vez fui un idiota por no verte o hablarte en el pasado pero te juro que no estoy jugando con esto, enserio quiero conocerte, ser amigos y luego quien sabe.-dije sincero, tomando sus manos, ella me miro a los ojos y suspiro, asintiendo levemente.-Bien, ahora vamos-le dije jalándola fuera del salón, por suerte el maestro no había llegado así que podíamos irnos, pero ella se resistió.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto confundida.

-Solo acompáñame, confía en mí-dije mirándola a los ojos, ella me miro fijamente, sabía que no estaba segura de esto pero al final vi como algo la hacía ceder.

-Está bien-dijo ella, yo sonreí y tome su mano y salimos del salón, ella iba nerviosa pero me seguía sin decir nada, logramos salir de la escuela y caminamos por el patio, entramos por el bosque y ella me soltó.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido y cruzo los brazos.

-Ya casi llegamos, solo un poco más.-dije sin querer arruinar la sorpresa.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto terca.

-Bella por favor.-dije rogando, ella bufo enojada.

-Está bien-tome su mano y seguimos avanzando pero ella siguió hablando, yo quería reírme pero no porque seguro se enoja-Pero recuerda mi padre es el Jefe de policía y si intentas hacerme algo…-pero cuando llegamos ella se quedo callada.- ¡Wow!-dijo sorprendida, mirando el prado lleno de flores moradas y pequeñas flores blancas, un hermoso prado justo en medio del bosque, un lugar hermoso, lo había encontrado hace un par de meses cuando quería alejarme de los "populares".

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso-dijo soltando mi mano y caminando al centro donde dejo su mochila y luego se sentó.

-Me alegro de que te guste.-dije acercándome y sentándome a su lado.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Bueno quiero conocerte y me parece que es un buen lugar, digo no hay nadie cerca que nos interrumpa o algo así.

-¿Conocernos?

-Sí, quiero saber todo de ti.

-¿Y tú me contaras todo de ti?

-Pregunta lo que quieras y yo respondo.

-Bien ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-pregunto sonriendo, esto sería divertido.

-20 de Junio ¿Y tú?

-13 de septiembre. ¿Color favorito?

-Azul ¿Comida favorita?

-Lasaña. ¿Amor platónico?

-Mmmm no lo sé… Megan Fox. ¿El tuyo?

-Jaime Dornan-dijo sonrojándose.-¿Hobbies?

-Tocar el piano, leer clásicos y salir de fiesta. ¿Tú?

-Leer de todo un poco pero me gustan los clásicos, me gusta la música clásica y las artes de la comida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sabes cocinar?

-Algo, no soy experta pero se me da. Algún día puedo prepararte algo y tú lo juzgas.

-Eso me encantaría.

-¿Tú sabes cocinar?

-No-dije avergonzado-Soy un asco en la cocina, hasta el agua se me quema.-Ella empezó a reírse y a mí me encanto ser el dueño de esas sonrisas.

-Puedo enseñarte si quieres.

-Eso sería genial, podrías enseñarme y mientras nos conocemos más.-dije pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, ella sonrió dulcemente y se sonrojo.

-¿Tu mayor miedo?-pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Que me rompan la cara-dije con una sonrisa, aunque la verdad no tenía un gran miedo que contar, solo no sabía que decir.

-Yo tengo miedo a perder a alguien que amo, eso no podría soportarlo-dijo ella sería.

-¿Quiénes son las personas que amas?-pregunte levantado su rostro que miraba al suelo.

-Bueno…mi padre, Ángela y creo que solo ellos-Habría matado porque dijera mi nombre, pero ¿Cómo podía amarme si apenas nos estábamos conociendo?-¿Y tú?

-Mis padres, Emmett mi mejor amigo casi hermano. Mmmm tengo una prima que vive muy lejos de aquí pero que viene cada vacaciones, sus padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña y ella quedo al cargo de mis padres pero su sueño es ser diseñadora así que estudia muy lejos. Se llama Alice.

-Vaya.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno imagine una lista mucho más larga.

-¿Quién crees que falta?

-Tanya tu novia por ejemplo-dijo ella.

-Tanya no es mi novia, a duras penas la soportó, tanto ella como el resto de "Los populares"-dije haciendo comillas en el aire-me tienen arto, son engreídos y lastiman a las personas sin pensar, pero no puedo salirme, ellos no me dejan.-dije soltando la verdad, ella me miraba fijamente.

-No creí que fueras a decir eso.-dijo con un tono de voz suave.

-Yo… nadie sabe esto, solo tú y aunque diciéndolo me harías muy feliz porque me alejaría de ellos, no soy la clase de persona que le gusta lastimar a otras y a pesar de todo creo que ellos en realidad no son malos.-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Eres justo como creí que eras-dijo dulcemente, sonrió y se sonrojo dulcemente, mirando el pasto.

-Creí que pensabas lo peor de mí.

-No, yo siempre supe que eras diferente, solo no podía dejar que me lastimaras, a veces te equivocas con las impresiones y puedes salir muy lastimada, yo no confió en ellos, han sido de lo peor conmigo y otras personas, pero en ti, tú tienes algo que me hace confiar en ti sin pensarlo, y en realidad confió en ti.- ¿Podía ser más feliz en este momento? No lo creo, mi corazón iba a mil por hora, me sentía como un niño enamorado por primera vez, estaba nervioso, que debía decir ahora.

-Me alegro que confíes en mí, yo…también confió en ti.-dije sonrojándome, nunca lo había hecho, o por lo menos no desde que era un niño, y ella con apenas un par de minutos juntos me había hecho revelarle cosas que nadie más sabe, mis secretos. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, ambos habíamos caído en un mundo nuevo, teníamos mucho por conocer el uno del otro pero sin duda había algo, una extraña conexión nos unía, nos sentíamos cómodos juntos, podíamos confiar en nosotros. Sabía que ella era especial, y haría lo que fuera para conocer a Bella por completo.

-¿Estaremos aquí todo el día?-pregunto ella rompiendo el silencio y sonriendo dulcemente.

-Solo sí tú quieres.-dije sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos.

-Me gustaría.-dijo bajito. Así que ahí estuvimos todo el día ahí, sentados platicando y conociéndonos, preguntas iban y venían, y a pesar de todo lo que hablamos sentía que no era suficiente. La acompañe hasta su camioneta al terminar la jornada de clases pues hoy su padre llegaría temprano y estaría esperándola pero mañana nos veríamos de nuevo, y teníamos algunas clases juntos así que me la pasaría con ella el mayor tiempo posible. Al día siguiente espere afuera para verla llegar, y la vi bajar de su camioneta y saludar a Ángela, luego caminaron juntas, estaba a punto de caminar hacía ella cuando Tanya se cruzo en mi camino.

-Hola Eddie-dijo con esa voz melosa "Seductora" que hacía cada que me hablaba.

-Hola Tanya-dije alzando la cabeza para ver a Bella a lo lejos, debía saludarla, acercarme, Dios solo quiero acercarme a ella.

-¿Vamos a clases juntos?-pregunto pegándose más a mí.

-De hecho Tanya, debo hablar con alguien-dije intentando alejarme.

-Pero Eddie-dijo entre queja y grito. Yo logre alejarme y caminar hasta Bella, llegue y me paré frente a ella sonriendo.

-Hola-dije sonriendo, ella sonrió y se puso toda roja.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Vamos a Literatura?-pregunte sonriendo, ella asintió y caminamos juntos hasta el salón. Ella iba a tomar su lugar junto a Ángela, pero al parecer la chica estaba de mi lado.

-Bella te importaría sentarte con Edward hoy, es que debo hablar algo con Ben-dijo Ángela sonriendo, Bella asintió, Ben se sentaba a mi lado en esta clase, casi había rogado por ello, por fin una clase en la que no debía soportar a todos los populares, así que Bella y yo nos sentamos juntos al fondo del salón. La clase inicio y vi como Tanya quería quemar con la mirada a Bella, pero yo no le di importancia, pero algo era seguro, si Tanya llegaba a hacerle algo o darle uno de sus tantos ultimatos en los que me declara suyo, soy capaz de olvidar que es una chica, de ahora en adelante yo sería la sombra de Bella y la cuidaría de todos ellos, aun tenía sus palabras grabadas en la mente "Han sido de lo peor conmigo" no iba a dejar que ellos siguieran con sus estúpidos jueguitos, Bella era alguien muy importante para mí y no iba a dejar que nadie la tocara o lastimara.

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto Bella dulcemente.

-Nada. Solo cosas-dije sonriendo, ella entrecerró los ojos mirándome como si le estuviera mintiendo.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto mientras anotaba en su libreta.

-Bueno en ti…-dije mientras tomaba su banquillo y lo jalaba para que estuviera más cerca de mí. Sonreí de lado y ella se sonrojo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿En mí?

-Sí, desde hace días que solo puedo pensar en ti-dije sinceramente, pasando mi brazo por su cintura, ella se tenso por mi tacto pero no dijo nada, poco a poco se relajo.

-¿Qué piensas sobre mí?-pregunto mientras seguía escribiendo.

-Bueno pienso que eres…diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Sí, eres muy diferente a todas las chicas de este lugar. No te lanzas a los brazos de cualquiera y no te mueres por mí, lo cual me gusta-dije sonriendo, ella sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojo mientras hablaba.

-¿Cómo sabes que no me muero por ti?-dijo ella mirando su libreta, me acerque a su oído y dije en un susurro.

-Solo lo sé. Pero pronto tú sentirás algo por mí y será lo mismo que yo sentiré por ti-dije bajito, ella se giro y quedamos a unos centímetros, ella miro mis labios y yo no pude resistir mirar los suyos, si me estiraba un poco más, solo un poco más. Y la campana sonó. Ambos nos separamos sorprendidos, que suerte la mía, quería besarla más que nada en este mundo y la maldita campana arruino mi momento. Salimos de la clase y caminamos juntos por los pasillos, Tanya junto con Rosalie nos interceptaron.

-Edward ¿Qué haces con esta?-dijo despectivamente Rosalie.

-Porque no te largas de aquí pequeña perdedora antisocial, y nos dejas con Edward a solas-dijo Tanya mirándola acusadoramente. Vi la cara de Bella y vi pasar la tristeza por sus bellos ojos, pero yo no iba a dejarla ir. Así que tome su mano y la jale pegándola a mi cuerpo y enredando mi brazo en su cintura.

-¿Por qué no se largan ustedes dos? Después de todo yo no las mande llamar, no les pedí su opinión sobre nada y no tienen porque decidir con quién debo estar y con quién no. Y no quiero volver a oírlas hablar mal de Bella porque me voy a olvidar que son mujeres-dije seriamente y me gire alejándome de ellas junto con Bella.

-Gracias-dijo ella deteniéndonos cuando estábamos lejos de ese par de brujas rubias. Agacho la mirada viendo el suelo así que levante su rostro por el mentón y mire sus bellos ojitos color chocolate.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Ahora ya no estés triste ojitos ellas están locas no merecen que sufras por ellas. ¿Okay?

-Okay-dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente.

-Ahora iré a clase pero nos vemos en el almuerzo ¿sí?

-Claro.-ambos sonreímos y nos separamos para ir cada uno a su clase. Iba con una sonrisa enorme, pensar en ella me ponía feliz y alegre, sentimientos que no recordaba haber sentido revoloteaban en mi interior, Bella definitivamente cambio mi vida.


	5. ¿Qué es esto?

_**Bella Pov**_

Después de separarnos en el pasillo, camine a los vestuarios con una sonrisa en mi rostro, había decidido confiar en él, Ángela me había dicho que le diera una oportunidad a Edward y que si me llegaba a lastimar ella misma lo haría sufrir, sonreí en ese momento pero cuando Edward llego y me sonrió vi porque ella lo había sacado a tema. En fin después de la mañana de ayer en la que me dijo cosas que según él solo yo sabía, me di cuenta que él era diferente, era justo como yo creía que era, dulce y simpático, y hoy cuando me dijo que no podía dejar de pensar en mí, Dios por un segundo creí que me besaría, estábamos tan cerca, y la estúpida campana sonó, juro que quise matar al maldito aparato, pero entonces las dudas me asaltaron ¿Sí no hubiera pasado lo de la campana, me habría besado? Y me conteste mentalmente que no, una cosa es que quiera ser mi amigo y otra muy diferente que quisiera besarme o algo así, pero eso no fue malo, en sí podía aceptarlo. Entonces las rubias aparecieron y de verdad me dolieron sus palabras, aunque era lo mismo de siempre, ver cómo me humillaban frente a Edward, estaba por irme de ahí, pero cuando él me defendió de ese par de rubias brutas, sentí mi corazón latir desesperado, él era increíble, un chico realmente genial. Marie había conocido al Edward seductor, pero yo conocí al verdadero Edward, un chico que podía ser tímido, dulce, simpático, alegre, profundo, y guardaba secretos que nadie conocía o imaginaba, me gustaba este Edward.

Al llegar a los vestuarios sonreía como tonta y me dispuse a cambiarme, no podía jugar pero aun así debía asistir a la clase, me cambie y cuando estaba por salir las malditas zorras me interceptaron.

-Gordi-Bella-dijeron ellas con sus estúpidas sonrisas, yo sabía que solo querían molestarme así que las ignore, no tenía problemas con mi cuerpo como para tirarme a llorar porque me dijeron gorda, ellas eran muy, pero muy delgadas, aun así yo no creía estar pasada de peso, pero entonces la maldita vocecita en mi cabeza me hizo sentir insegura Tal vez Edward prefería a las chicas como ellas, tal vez por eso solo quería ser mi amigo. Me sentí mal pero no les permití verlo y seguí caminando pero antes de salir del lugar oí a Tanya gritar.

-No te hagas ilusiones Isabella, él es mío y siempre lo será.-sentí un escalofrío pero seguí sin detenerme, la clase me pareció ir muy rápido, tal vez porque no hacía nada, el maestro era muy agradable y dulce conmigo, me caía bien, pero me parecía muy raro su comportamiento, al acabarse la clase camine a los vestuarios de nuevo y me apure a salir porque no quería toparme con las rubias de nuevo, al salir alguien me atrapo entre los casilleros y su cuerpo, era Edward con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola guapa-dijo dándome una de sus bellas sonrisas, sonreí sin pensarlo y él tomo mi mano jalándome a su cuerpo para pasar su brazo por mi hombro, ambos caminamos por los pasillos, frente a la mirada atónita de todos.

-Todos nos miran-dije bajito, él se cercioro mirando a nuestro alrededor y sonrió.

-Deben tener envidia de verme con alguien tan hermosa como tú-dijo con su sonrisa sincera, yo rodee los ojos.

-Sí claro-dije sarcástica, él sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonreír también. Fuimos a la siguiente clase, yo tenía Historia, y él Deportes pero aun así me acompaño a mi salón con una linda sonrisa y haciéndome sonreír.-No debiste, llegaras tarde a tu clase.

-No importa, con tal de pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo.-dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje y él se acerco a besar mi mejilla.-Nos vemos, yo paso por ti aquí.-dijo con su sonrisa, yo continuaba con mi mano sobre mi mejilla y lo vi alejarse, al entrar todas las miradas fulminantes de las chicas y a la vez sorprendidas me atacaron, yo me senté evitando hablar con cualquiera. Después de la clase Edward paso por mí, llevaba el cabello un poco mojado.

-Dime por favor que eso no es sudor-dije con una sonrisa, él sonrió y sacudió su cabello llenándome de gotitas, yo abrí la boca sorprendida.- ¡Edward!-dije entre queja y sonrisa.

-Es agua hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa-No podía venir a verte lleno de sudor-dijo feliz con su travesura.-Vamos a comer algo.-tomo mi mano y me llevo junto a él, todos nos miraban aun y él sonreía en grande, me sentía extraña pero cómoda con él. Al llegar fuimos a la fila y pedimos un pedazo de pizza cada quien, un refresco y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que por suerte había el día de hoy, claro que eso solo lo pedí yo, él dijo que mejor yo le regalara una mordida de mi pastel.

-No prometo nada-dije con una sonrisa, él me sonrió y ambos caminamos a una mesa juntos, luego llego Ángela y Ben que la estaba acompañando, luego Mike que no era precisamente mi amigo pero se juntaba con Ben y no perdería la oportunidad de sentarse en una mesa en la que se encontraba Edward Cullen y luego la anti-patica de Jessica, nunca le caí bien pero ella estaba loca por Mike así que ahora tenía que sentarse aquí, me sorprendió, nunca había tenido tanta compañía en el almuerzo.

Comimos y platicamos, Ben y Mike eran realmente agradables pero Jessica era una cosa aparte, no dejaba de querer quemarme con la mirada cada que Mike me hablaba demás y Edward bueno a él no le cayó nada bien Mike, parecía enojado con él pero lo deje pasar, empecé a comer mi pastel de chocolate y Edward sonreía, Ángela platicaba con Ben y Mike y Jessica estaban en una pequeña pelea entre ellos, corte un pedacito del pastel y se lo ofrecí a Edward, él lo comió mientras yo sostenía el tenedor, le quedo un poco de chocolate en los labios y yo me reí, él lo noto y se acerco e intento besar mi mejilla.

-No. Edward-dije mientras me reía pero al final lo logro y me dejo una gran mancha de chocolate en la mejilla.

-Te vez muy bella.-dijo engreído por su travesura.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, te queda ese color.-dijo con su sonrisa enorme.

-Oh gracias-dije sarcástica y con una gran sonrisa-Lo usaré más seguido.

-Deberías.-cuando dejamos de jugar entre nosotros, nos dimos cuenta que todos en la mesa nos miraban como si tuviéramos monos en la cara

-¿Qué?-pregunte sorprendida por tantas miradas, ellos se dieron cuenta y se giraron a seguir con sus cosas.

-Nada. Si nada-repetían ellos sin cesar. Edward me pego a su cuerpo por la cintura y hablo en mi oído.

-Creo que nos envidian-dijo con su tono grave y sexy. Lo miré con una ceja levantada, él sonrió y me jalo para levantarnos.-Bueno nosotros nos vamos.-dijo con su gran sonrisa, Angie estaba más que feliz y el resto nos miraban como un par de locos. Edward me llevo por los pasillos y llegamos a nuestra siguiente clase que era biología, en esta clase no tenía compañero, pero Edward se sentó conmigo así que estábamos juntos ahora. El maestro nos dio una actividad y salimos antes que todos pues al parecer Edward era un genio en esto, yo era buena pero él me sorprendió. Así que en nuestro tiempo libre nos sentamos en las gradas del campo.

-Bueno que te parece si seguimos con las preguntas-dijo él sonriendo.

-Claro.

-Cuéntame algo que nadie sepa.-dijo después de pensarlo un rato.

-No lo sé.

-Anda algo simple si quieres.

-Bueno algo que nadie sabe es que mi madre nos abandono a mí y a mi padre cuando tenía unos cuantos meses de nacida-dije con una sonrisa nostálgica, la mayor parte del pueblo sabía algo de ello pues de un día para otro René se fue pero Charlie había dicho que ella estaba muy enferma y por eso se había ido lejos y al pasar de los meses dijo que ella había muerto.

-Oh-dijo él con el ceño fruncido.-Pero…

-Sí, todos creen que ella está muerta pero la verdad es que no sabemos de ella, solo se fue y no la volvimos a ver, ella no estaba enferma solo escapo y desde entonces no la volví a ver.-dije mirando el vació él se acerco y me abrazo.

-Pues debió ser muy tonta para haber querido separarse de alguien como tú-dijo dulcemente, yo me gire para verlo y quedamos tan cerca, como en la mañana en la clase de Literatura, miro mis labios y yo los suyos. Nos fuimos acercando, y finalmente él me beso, fue como una carga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, mi primer beso real y con él, con Edward Cullen, dios quería seguir besándolo por horas y horas, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente, nos separamos y quedamos con los ojos cerrados, respirando enérgicamente, sonreí y sentí su sonrisa sobre mis labios también.

-Wow.

-Wow-dijo él también. Ambos sonreímos y él se acerco a besarme de nuevo.

-Edward espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué quiere decir esto?-pregunte con mis ojos cerrados aun.

-No lo sé-respondió sincero.-Pensé que tú podrías decírmelo.

-Yo tampoco lo sé-dije honesta, él se acerco y me beso de nuevo. Estuvimos ahí un rato y finalmente terminamos abrazados sin nada que decir. No sabíamos dónde estábamos, no éramos pareja pero habíamos pasado la fina línea entre la amistad y otra cosa, así que ahora no sabíamos que éramos. Regresamos a la clase y pasamos el resto del día separados por nuestras clases pero al final del día él paso a mi clase por mí y me acompaño hasta mi carro. Nos despedimos sin decir nada, solo sonreímos y él me beso castamente, sonreí y luego cada quien se fue por su lado. ¿Qué había cambiado, qué debía hacer, qué quería que pasara entre nosotros? No tenía respuestas pero quería ser feliz con esto aunque fuera temporal.

_**Edward Pov**_

Había probado sus dulces labios, suaves, dulces, y encajaban perfectamente con los míos, fue una sensación de entera felicidad, algo que no había sentido con nadie nunca, había una cosa que me había quedado clara, quería a Bella a mi lado de una forma única, la quería mía, que nadie pudiera si quiera acercarse a ella con alguna intención, ella era mía después de hoy, aunque aun no pudiera reclamarla como mi novia ahora, si podía jurar que ella sentía lo mismo por mí y con eso ya la daba por mía.

A la noche Emmett me invito a tomar unos tragos, aun no superaba su ruptura con Rosalie, así que seguía con la rutina del olvido, esta vez acepte porque quería contarle sobre mi Bella, quería decirle que creía que estaba enamorado, sé que sonaba gay pero era lo que sentía, Bella me volvía loco de una forma que nadie más podía y me hacia querer ser mejor, por ella daría cualquier cosa.

Llegamos al bar y pedimos un par de cervezas, comenzamos a platicar y le conté sobre Bella.

-Ella es hermosa, sencilla, perfecta y Dios sus labios-dije al recordar el beso de esta tarde.

-Te pego duro amigo-dijo Em sonriendo-Creí que te gustaba la chica de las otras noches, ya sabes Marie.

-Ella me gusta pero Bella es la que acelera mi corazón y me vuelve loco con una simple sonrisa, es diferente, Marie es una chica sexy pero yo quiero a mi Bella.

-Entonces cuídala amigo, sí es tan perfecta como la describes cualquiera podría querer robártela en cualquier momento.

-Lo sé, pero ella siente algo por mí, hoy la bese por primera vez Em y me sentí como nunca, le pediré que sea mi novia lo antes posible.

-Yo estaré feliz si tú lo estas amigo.

-Gracias Em.

-Hola-dijo una suave voz detrás de nosotros, me gire y vi a la hermosa Marie parada detrás de mí.

-Hola Marie-dije sonriendo, Em también la saludo, pedimos unas cervezas y un cosmo que me había dado cuenta era su favorito.

-¿Qué los trajo aquí hoy?-pregunto Marie dándole un sorbo a su bebida, Em sonrió, estoy seguro que iba a decir lo de Bella.

-Em aun no supera lo de su ex así que aquí estamos.

-Ya veo.-dijo y ambos nos reímos, estuvimos platicando un rato pero de rato Em se fue a bailar con una chica y Marie y yo nos quedamos juntos.

-Estás muy pensativo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-No lo había notado-mentí, la verdad si pensaba pero en lo bella que se veía mi Bella con sus mejillas sonrojadas, era hermosa y perfecta, ojala la hubiera invitado.

-Anda vamos a bailar para que dejes de pensar tanto-dijo Marie con su particular sonrisa coqueta, acepte al final era solo una amiga y no la podía dejar sola en la pista, estábamos bailando muy pegados para mi gusto, ella era muy sexy y guapa y estoy seguro que cualquiera querría estar en mi lugar pero yo me sentía como si le fuera infiel a mi dulce Bella, de pronto ella intento besarme pero antes de hacerlo me aleje.

-No puedo-dije serio, ella me miro interrogante, era raro, estos días antes de decidir que quería a Bella, había estado muy tentado a besarla, es más hace unos días la habría besado sin culpas pero ahora no podía ni quería hacerlo, solo quería unos labios eran los de mi Bella.

-¿Por qué?

-Es complicado.

-Explícame-pidió, yo la miré y le señale que fuéramos a la mesa. Y ahí decidí contarle sobre Bella.

-Bueno hay una chica.-dije con un suspiro-Ella es única y en realidad me gusta creo que es más que eso y hoy nos besamos por primera vez, aun no somos novios ni nada, no quiero perderla y si ella se llegara a enterar que ando besando chicas después de que nos besamos estoy seguro que no tendría oportunidad, la quiero en verdad.-dije sincero, ella me miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y al final sonrió.

-Entiendo, creo que tienes razón y si en realidad te gusta deberías decírselo.

-Lo haré, mañana mismo.

-Espero sean felices.

-Yo también.

-¿Nos vemos luego?

-Claro, debo presentarte a mi chica.

-Claro.

Ella se fue y yo me quede sorprendido ella en verdad era genial ahora solo me quedaba hablar con Bella, ella era mi felicidad, lo sé.

_**Bella Pov**_

Estoy feliz, grito de felicidad por dentro, él me escogió, no a Marie, a mí a Bella, creo que es un chico genial, enserio necesitaba besarlo hace un momento y creo que cuando me hablo de sus sentimientos me sentí con más ganas de besarlo porque él me quería a mí, pero me detuve porque yo no podía decirle quien era aun.

Estaba recargada en la pared del lugar cuando sentí una mano sobre mi boca y otra tomo mis manos detrás de mi espalda me retorcí asustada pero el hombre era más fuerte.

-Deja de moverte o será peor-dijo sobre mi oído, entre en pánico y deje de moverme, esperaba que en este momento Edward saliera, me rescatara pero parecía que todo estaba en mi contra y de pronto perdí la conciencia, lo último que vino a mi mente fueron sus palabras, si iba a morir quería que lo último que pasara por mi mente fueran sus ojos, su sonrisa y saber que él me quería como yo a él.

* * *

**Lamento no haber actualizo en tanto tiempo pero entre la escuela y otras actividades estoy un poco ajetreada pero intentaré subir lo antes posible el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Desaparecida

_**"Desaparecidas"**_

_**Edward Pov**_

Al día siguiente iba con todo el valor para hablar con Bella y pedirle que fuera mi novia de una vez por todas, sé que tenemos poco conociéndonos pero es que solo de imaginar que algún idiota se me adelantara me llenaba de celos y desesperación, así que espere a que llegara pero no vi su camioneta, espere y espere pero nada, me rendí y entre a clases le pregunte a Ángela si sabía algo de ella y me dijo que no, que había intentado llamarla pero no había contestado.

-Intentaré llamarle.-saque el celular y le marque un par de veces pero nada, empecé a desesperarme ella no faltaba a clases nunca, pero tal vez estaba enferma, seguro era eso. Fui a mi siguiente clase esperando que Bella me llamara o algo así, con una simple llamada me conformaba pero nada, al salir me encontré con Ángela.

-¿Sabes algo de Bella?-me pregunto preocupada.

-Nada, aun no me puedo comunicar con ella.

-Tal vez debería ir a ver si está bien, tengo la siguiente clase libre.

-¿Cuál es?

-Deportes. Al perecer el maestro se reporto enfermo.

-Supongo que entonces no tendré esa clase tampoco, no te preocupes iré a buscarla entonces.

-Pero si algo le paso prometes decírmelo.

-Claro.-pasaron un par de clases y decidí salir antes porque la verdad me estaba volviendo loco por verla. Pero entonces en el pasillo vi al director con el padre de Bella y de inmediato me asuste.

-Haremos lo que podamos para ayudar señor-dijo el director, yo no me pude contener tenía que saber que estaba pasando.

-Gracias, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para encontrar a mi niña-el jefe de policía parecía desesperado, jamás lo había visto así, generalmente él era un hombre muy sereno y serio.

-Disculpe señor Swan ¿Qué paso con Bella?-pregunte realmente preocupado.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy un amigo de Bella.

-Bueno supongo que no hay problema en que lo sepas… Bella desapareció ayer en la noche-dijo él intentando parecer serio pero la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, y yo sentí mi corazón romperse en miles de pequeños pedazos, mi Bella, mi dulce Bella desapareció.

-¿Cómo….

-No lo sabemos, estamos investigando.

-Puedo ayudar.

-Tranquilo muchacho, solo dime si sabes algo y ayudaras mucho.

-Pero no tienen una pista o algo.

-Por ahora no.-dijo suspirando pesadamente y bajo la mirada.-Pero la encontraré, así sea lo último que haga.

-Sería mucho pedir si le pidiera que me mantuviera al tanto de lo que pase.

-Claro.

Esa misma tarde empecé a buscar algo, lo que fuera, para encontrar a mi Bella, debía haber alguna pista, pero no encontraba nada, entonces recibí una llamada de Em que parecía apurado y alterado, llegue al lugar y lo encontré con el amigo de Marie, James creo.

-Edward esto es realmente importante.-La voz de Emmett sonaba muy preocupada y me preocupe a mí.

-¿Qué pasó?-Pregunte asustado.

-Marie desapareció-Dijo James desesperado. ¿Cómo que desapareció? Marie parecía la clase de chica que podía cuidarse sola, no parecía tan frágil como Bella…un momento Bella también desapareció.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Anoche un tipo se la llevo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no lo vi pero unos chicos del bar dicen que la vieron peleando con un tipo y ahora me entero que no llego a su casa y su padre la busca desesperado.

-Espera ¿tú conoces a su familia?-era raro que tanto Marie como Bella estuvieran desaparecidas desde ayer, pero ese no era un punto importante ahora, lo importante era encontrarlas.

-Algo así, el punto es que necesitamos buscarla ella está en peligro.

-Claro, tienen alguna idea de quién podría querer llevarse a Marie.

-No sé, ella tenía muchos chicos que querían una cita con ella pero dudo que alguno quisiera raptarla o algo así.

-Creo que sé quien nos puede ayudar.-Tenía mis sospechas sobre Marie y Bella, es decir, eran polos opuestos pero eran muchas coincidencias.-Vamos.

Bella Pov

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, toda oscuridad no escuchaba a nadie, no había nada, sería que estaba muerta, y empecé a llorar por ese pensamiento, mi padre, él iba a llorar por mí, iba a sufrir, todo era mi maldita culpa, yo queriendo ver el mundo de la noche. Entonces una luz se encendió a lo lejos, corrí hasta ella, que podía perder, y de pronto abrí los ojos, era un cuarto oscuro, estaba recostada en algo duro y por una ventanita me entraba un rayo de sol justo en mis ojos.

-Despertaste-escuche una voz gruesa y conocida, mi cabeza dolía, mi cuerpo me pesaba y sentía miedo por dentro. No dije nada, me quede en silencio esperando que quien fuera el que estaba ahí se fuera.-Más te vale contestarme cuando te hablo.-no dije nada, no iba a complacer a ese maldito, pero entonces sentí sus manos en mis brazos, me levanto fuertemente, lastimándome en el proceso, solté un gemido de dolor.

-Suelt…-pero entonces lo vi, era él, me quede tiesa.

_**Edward Pov**_

Fuimos a la casa de Ángela, ella era la mejor amiga de Bella, debía saber algo, lo que fuera, algún detalle. Emmett me miro como si estuviera loco cuando les hable sobre Bella y que por eso creía que Ángela sabría donde estaban tanto ella como Marie y James me miro sorprendido pero rápidamente cambio su semblante, por fin llegamos a la casa de Ángela y gracias a Dios ella abrió la puerta.

-Edward.-dijo sorprendida.-¿Le paso algo a Bella?-pregunto asustada.

-Aparte de lo que sabemos creo que no, pero necesito que me digas si sabes algo, lo que sea, algún detalle que no sepa, alguien que conozca a Bella, se comporte raro, lo que sea Ángela.

-No lo sé-dijo ella pensando de pronto levanto la mirada como si algo hubiera venido a su mente.-El maestro.

-¿Qué?

-Sí el maestro de deportes, Bella me dijo que se comportaba muy raro con ella, la trataba muy diferente al resto y ella se sentía incomoda con él. Oh por Dios, él no fue hoy, se reporto enfermo.-yo me sorprendí, el maestro Garrett nunca me había parecido raro, pero no podía perder ninguna pista, eso podía ayudar, ahora solo necesitaba saber dónde demonios vivía ese tipo.

-Gracias Ángela, en cuanto sepa algo te llamo-dije despidiéndome, regrese a mi auto donde estaban Emmett y James.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto James, él no me gustaba, estaba celoso de él y ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque, es decir, él es amigo de Marie no de Bella, aunque ese par me parecían muy sospechosas, pero no era el momento, mi prioridad era encontrarla.

-Bueno me hablo de un profesor, dice que Bella se sentía muy incómoda con él. Y él la trata muy diferente al resto de las chicas.

-El maestro de deportes-dijo James en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-pregunte sorprendido, él me miro preocupado y movió el rostro.

-Nada, solo pensaba. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?

-No lo sé.

-Podríamos preguntarle al director, se supone que él tiene los registros y direcciones de los maestros.-dijo Em, él había estudiado en la escuela pero había salido hacía un año, escogió la Universidad de Forks para no alejarse de Ross, ahora creo que tal vez se arrepiente de ello.

-Vamos a la escuela entonces.-dijo James seguro, era raro, quiero decir, él busca a Marie, esta información nos decía donde podíamos buscar a Bella no a Marie.

-Dudo que sigan ahí ahora-dije serio.-Deberíamos ir mañana temprano.

-No podemos esperar hasta mañana no sabemos qué le puede pasar.-dijo James fuera de sí, ese chico siempre tranquilo ahora estaba muy asustado.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, no sabemos donde vive el director y aunque lo supiéramos él no tiene la información en su casa, si no en la escuela así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a la mañana.

-Es que no lo entienden, ella puede salir lastimada.

-James yo también estoy desesperado, una de esas chicas es todo para mí y no quiero perderla, pero si lo que debo hacer para volver a verla es esperar lo haré.-dije mirándolo a los ojos, bufo pero por fin dejo de pelear.

Estaba muerto de miedo por dentro, eran sinceras mis palabras, Bella se había vuelto alguien tan especial para mí que solo de pensar en perderla sentía mi corazón romperse pero no quería llegar a pensar en ello, solo debía pensar positivo, las iba a encontrar, no importaba como solo debía encontrarlas.

Esa noche no pude dormir, miles de cosas pasaban frente a mis ojos, eran recuerdos de Bella, nuestros labios juntos, Dios si algo le pasaba yo moriría de dolor, recordé aquella vez que Bella y yo platicamos en el prado, ella me pregunto cuál era mi mayor miedo y yo estúpido dije que me partieran la cara ahora sabía cuál era mi peor miedo y era perderla.

A la mañana siguiente quedamos de vernos en la escuela, así que me levante más que temprano y llegue a la escuela mucho más temprano que de costumbre, al poco rato los chicos llegaron y para nuestra suerte el director también, entramos seguidos de él y fuimos hasta la dirección.

-Señor Cullen, Señor McCarty ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Director necesitamos su ayuda con algo muy importante.

-Bueno si está en mis manos díganme en que puedo ayudarlos.

-Necesitamos saber donde vive el maestro de deportes.

-Oh, bueno esa información es restringida, no puedo dárselas.

-Director, es para un proyecto que vale 50% de la nota, y como él está enfermo no he podido verlo para hablarle de ello.-dije sin soltar la verdad, no creo que llegar y contar eso fuera lo mejor, por dios llegar y decir que lo buscábamos porque Bella y Marie estaban desaparecidas y sospechábamos de él no era lo mejor.

-Está bien pero no quiero saber de bromitas o algo así jóvenes.-Busco entre los papeles y saco el folder donde estaba la información del maestro-Que extraño su dirección no está.-dijo pensativa. Levanto el teléfono realmente consternado.-Margaret tienes los datos del profesor Garrett.-Margaret era la secretaria de la dirección, el director espero y luego frunció el ceño-Gracias Margaret.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Él renuncio ayer.-dijo realmente confundido-No tenemos direcciones o teléfonos para localizarlo.-hasta él parecía confundido.

-Gracias Director-dije levantándome del lugar. Salimos como si nada, pero apenas llegamos al estacionamiento todo se volvió otra cosa, primero que nada James exploto.

-Ese maldito lo hizo, lo sé. Y ahora no tenemos donde buscarlo, no sabemos nada de él y quien sabe que le vaya a hacer.-estaba fuera de sí, yo estaba así por dentro, quería matar al tipo si es que él las tenía.

-James amigo cálmate-decía Emmett intentando tranquilizarlo pero la verdad no parecía funcionar.

-Como demonios pueden estar tranquilos ella está en peligro.-eso de alguna forma saco lo peor de mí, decir que estaba tranquilo me enfureció, él no sabía nada. Me acerque lo tome por el cuello de la camisa.

-Escúchame bien, ¿crees que estoy tranquilo? ¿Cómo demonios estar tranquilo cuando la mujer que amo esta quien sabe dónde y con algún loco que no sé que le pueda hacer? Estoy desesperado por encontrarla, estoy mucho peor que tú pero no puedo ponerme a sufrir porque así no voy a encontrarla, no me voy a tirar a llorar porque eso no me sirve de nada, ahora si quieres seguir discutiendo sobre esto puedes quedarte porque yo voy a encontrarlas.-dije furioso y serio, lo solté y me fui a mi auto.

Sin darme cuenta mi corazón dejo salir lo que sentía por Bella, la amaba, era lo que buscaba sin saberlo, era lo que necesitaba, era mi complemento, debía encontrarla, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, no podía sacar de mi mente que si la perdía ella nunca sabría lo que sentía. No sabía dónde buscar pero sabía que el padre de Bella podría ayudar a encontrar al profesor.

Mire tras de mí y vi los autos de Emmett y James siguiéndome, me sentía mejor sabiendo que no estaba solo en esto, necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí y me recordara que no debía rendirme.

Llegamos a la estación y ellos solo me seguían, pedí ver al Jefe Swan y me dijeron que esperara en la sala, espere por casi una hora hasta que por fin me dejaron entrar para hablar con él.

-Chicos no deberían estar en la escuela-se notaba que no había dormido y la misma faceta que vi hace días, por lo que me había contado Bella solo se tenían el uno al otro así que debía ser difícil perderla cuando la ha cuidado solo desde que era un bebé.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que creemos saber algo del paradero de Bella.-dije mirándolo fijo, él levanto el rostro a mirarme interesado.

-¿Qué saben?

-Bueno hablamos con la mejor amiga de Bella, ella nos conto sobre un profesor… al parecer él era muy extraño con Bella y ella se sentía incomoda con él.

-¿Qué profesor?

-El maestro de Deportes, se llama Garrett, no tenemos información de donde encontrarlo pues en la escuela no tienen registros de nada, y renuncio ayer sin razón.

-Chicos saben lo serio que es acusar a alguien sin pruebas.

-Sí, pero no pierden nada con investigarlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Investigaremos donde vive e iremos a buscarlo.

-Nosotros podemos ir-dijo Emmett, él no conocía a Bella pero era mi mejor amigo así que supongo por eso estaba tan metido en esto.

-Lo mejor es que no chicos, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos y sí ese tipo esta armado cualquiera podría salir herido.

-No importa mientras la encontremos.-dije desesperado.

-Lo lamento pero lo mejor que pueden hacer es esperar.

Salimos de ahí un tanto frustrados, me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada más, pero no quería dejar pistas fuera así que esa noche fuimos al bar de esa noche para investigar pero al parecer nadie sabía nada, era como si ella simplemente hubiera desaparecido, sabíamos algo de dónde podría estar Bella pero de Marie no teníamos nada. Lo peor vino después cuando los oficiales no encontraron nada en el apartamento del maestro, me sentía horrible y seguía desconfiando del tipo, era tan extraño, renuncio justo el día después de la desaparición de Bella, no tenía razones para hacerlo y por lo que sabía él no solo trataba diferente a Bella, si no que otros lo habían visto observándola de más, sabía que él tenía algo que ver y no me iba a rendir hasta no encontrarla.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, creo que Edward empieza a sospecha sobre Bella y Marie *-* **

**¿Qué creen que pase ahora?**

**Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	7. Te amo

_**"Te amo"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Estaba adolorida y muerta de hambre, el muy maldito no me había dado nada de comer desde que llegamos aquí, y no solo eso, si no que se molesto conmigo porque no quería hacer nada de lo que él quería y me golpeo, me dio una paliza que me dejo noqueada por horas cuando desperté estaba adolorida pero seguía en ese estúpido cuarto, había sido una sorpresa verlo frente a mí, jamás me esperé que él fuera capaz de hacerme esto, es decir, siempre le tuve cierto miedo por cómo me trataba o me veía pero nunca me imagine esto.

Al final de la segunda noche aquí empecé a llorar, pensaba en mi padre, él debía estarme buscando por cielo, mar y tierra pero no sé porque sentía que él no podría encontrarme, tal vez nadie lo haría, mis momentos al lado de mi padre se paseaban por mi mente, solo quería salir y correr a sus brazos, que me abrazara y me dije que nada estaría mal.

También pensaba en Edward, sus ojos esmeralda aquella noche, sentía que habían sido años, pero no habían pasado más que un par de noches, lo extrañaba, habíamos creado un lazo que me hizo un poco dependiente de él, pensando en que lo vería diario y hablaríamos, y ese lazo creció aun más cuando me dijo que me quería.

No podía quedarme aquí, yo debía volver con ellos, mi familia. En ese momento Garrett entro al cuarto, no lo miré ni siquiera me moví, no quería que viera que lloraba, no le daría esa satisfacción.

-Vamos a ver ¿quieres comer?-no respondí, no encontraba mi voz.-Bien si no hablas, no comes. Mira preciosa por más que intentes hacerte la fuerte, tarde o temprano querrás comer y tendrás que hablar, y tendrás que hacerme caso si es que quieres volver a ver a tu padre.-no dije nada.-Bien si así va a ser te aguantaras y cuando me pidas llorando…

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

-Mira pero si no estás muda.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Bueno tú pequeña te pasaste los últimos dos años seduciéndome así que ahora me las voy a cobrar.

-¡Yo nunca intente seducirlo!-él río amargamente.

-Cállate-dijo y me soltó una bofetada-Ahora serás mía. Sí yo quiero que hables, hablaras, si yo quiero que brinques, preguntaras que tan alto. No importa cuáles sean mis exigencias tú las cumplirás sin objeciones. En cuanto crea que sea el momento te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré muy lejos-se sentó a mi lado y empezó a acariciar mi cabello-nos casaremos…

-Nunca.-dije enojada, él se giro y me golpeo de nuevo.

-Tú te entregaras a mí y me dirás que eres mía.

-No…-volvió a golpearme y se subió a mí-Suéltame.

-Cállate-dijo y me golpeo de nuevo.-Y no creas que no sé qué te anduviste besando con el muchachito Cullen.

-Sí lo hice y lo disfrute.-le grite en la cara, él me dio otro golpe-No importa cuánto me golpees, yo siempre voy a recordarlo, cuándo intentes besarme pensaré en sus labios para no vomitar, cuando quieras tocarme pensaré en sus manos y sus caricias, no me importa que digas que soy tuya porque yo sé que soy suya.

-Cállate. No mientas él nunca te toco.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Sabes, él es para mí lo que tú nunca serás, es el único hombre al que amo y amaré en el resto de mi vida.

-Te digo que te calles.-dijo enojado y empezó pasarse las manos por el cabello.

-¡SOY SUYA!-le grite, él me golpeo por última vez y salió del cuarto, yo caí al suelo pero aun así me sentí mejor, sí él me lastimaba yo lo lastimaría a él.

Pasaron las horas, vi el amanecer por la ventana del lugar, aun me dolía el cuerpo y estaba muriendo de hambre pero no confiaba en probar bocado después de escuchar sus planes, él podía sedarme o algo para poder sacarme del país y eso sí que no, si quería que me encontraran debía asegurarme de mantenerme en el país.

Él no se apareció en todo el día, era casi medio día y yo estaba harta de esto, entonces él entro.

-Bueno ¿Estás lista para rogar por algo de comer?-pregunto sosteniendo una charola.

-Nunca te rogaría algo.-se acerco y me levanto por los brazos, dejando la charola al lado de la cama.

-Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.-dijo serio.

-No.

-Me estás sacando de quicio.

-No me interesa, si todas maneras no me dejarás ir no hay nada que pueda perder.-él me lanzo a la cama y se subió sobre mí.

-Bien tú lo pediste, si no es por las buenas será por las malas-dijo y empezó a besar mi cuello, rompió mi ropa yo intente golpearlo pero era muy pequeña.

-Me das asco.-dije desesperada por quitarmelo de encima.

-Cállate.-me golpeo y yo gire mi rostro asqueada por su saliva sobre mí cuello, vi la bandeja de comida sobre la mesita al lado de la cama estire mi mano y tome el tenedor, mientras él estaba besando mi cuello yo encaje el tenedor en su pierna, él grito furioso.-Maldita-se quito de encima y yo aproveche para levantarme, salí del cuarto corriendo y busque desesperada la salida, la encontré y empecé a correr, no sabía dónde estaba, parecía un lugar solitario, tenía que correr antes de que él me alcanzara, lo vi a lo lejos y corrí aun más rápido, entonces unos fuertes brazos me atraparon, al principio grite asustada pero entonces sus ojitos esmeralda se encontraron con los míos.

-Edward-dije suspirando aliviada, me lancé a sus brazos y él me abrazo como si no quisiera volver a separarse de mí.

-Mi niña, mi Bella-dijo sobre mi cabello, yo empecé a llorar, cuando por fin cayo todo sobre mí-Tranquila mi amor, ya estoy aquí.

_**Edward Pov**_

No había ido a la escuela de nuevo, no podía concentrarme en nada, yo solo quería encontrar a mi Bella, estaba dando vueltas por el pueblo hasta que decidí ir por las afueras del pueblo iba en mi volvo, de pronto vi a lo lejos a una chica corriendo desesperada, reconocí la ropa, estaba un poco rasgada pero aun así podía reconocer el vestido que Marie llevaba, me baje del carro y corrí hasta la chica, ella giro y vio algo detrás de ella que la hizo correr aun más rápido, choco en mi pecho y yo la atrape entre mis labios, al principio grito asustada pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos suspiro tranquila.

-Edward.-al ver sus ojos, supe que era Bella, se me hizo muy raro que trajera la ropa de Marie pero en estos momentos no me importaba nada, solo quería saber que ella estaba conmigo, en mis brazos, segura.

-Mi niña, mi Bella-dije suavemente, bese su cabello y ella empezó a llorar, la tenía entre mis brazos y estaba tan feliz, pero al verla así de asustada y desesperada, me hacía querer matar al que sea que la hubiera lastimado, pero debía mantenerme tranquilo por ella.-Tranquila mi amor, ya estoy aquí.

Ella lloraba y se abrazaba a mí como si en eso se le fuera la vida, yo quise alejarla un poco para hablarle pero ella me atrapo más fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Cariño, debemos irnos, hace frío y podrías enfermarte y debemos ir a ver a tu padre.-eso pareció regresarla en sí.

-Mi padre. Edward debo ir con él.-dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus ojitos estaban rojos e hinchados por haber llorado.

-Tranquila amor, vamos con él ahora mismo pero primero te llevaré por algo de ropa.-ella asintió, tomo mi mano y se pego a mi cuerpo, yo me quite la chaqueta y la puse sobre sus hombros, caminamos hasta el auto y luego de acomodarla en su asiento camine hasta el otro lado del auto, a lo lejos vi a un hombre pero él se alejaba rápidamente, yo pensé en ir tras él pero no pensaba dejar sola a mi Bella, llegamos hasta su casa y entramos, su padre estaba en la estación, subimos hasta su cuarto y ella no soltó mi mano en ningún momento. Al soltar mi mano para entrar al baño pareció darse de cuenta de algo y se giro a verme de nuevo.- ¿Qué pasa cariño?-dije acercándome y acomodando su cabello.

-Lo sabes ¿verdad?-yo asentí, ella recargo su cabeza sobre mi pecho.-Lo siento, no quería mentirte o algo solo…

-Tranquila amor, no estoy molesto. En estos momentos no podría ser más feliz, es decir, llevo casi 4 días sin verte y me estaba volviendo loco, aun más cuando me di cuenta que…que te amo.-ella levanto la mirada y me vio a los ojos sorprendida pero con un brillo intenso en esas bellas gemas color chocolate.-No podía pensar en que te pasará algo y yo no podría decirte que te amo. Te amo Bella.-ella se quedo callada un segundo y después tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, sus dulces labios, suaves, inocentes, me encantaban, la pegue a mi cuerpo con fuerza y delicadeza, era algo tan fuerte lo que sentía cuando nos besábamos, algo que sabría nunca tendría con nadie más. Nos separamos por falta de aire pero nuestras frentes quedaron unidas.

-Hazme el amor.-dijo bajito levantando su mirada y viéndome a los ojos, yo me sorprendí.

-Bella…

-Por favor, solo quiero olvidar sus labios sobre mí…

-Amor, no quiero lastimarte.

-Mírame Edward, te amo. Solo tú y mi padre pasaron por mi mente mientras estuve ahí encerrada, solo quería volver y verlos, abrazarte y refugiarme en tus brazos, esa noche cuando me dijiste que me querías, estaba tan feliz Edward, cuando él me atrapo solo podía pensar en ti. Ahora no quiero nada más que pensar en ti, en nosotros, quiero que me hagas tuya y que todo lo que le dije a ese maldito sea verdad.

-Bella nada me haría más feliz que hacerte el amor. Te deseo y mucho mi amor.

-Entonces hazlo.-me miraba tan intensamente y tan decidida, así que la tome de la cintura y la bese dulcemente, ella enredo sus brazos sobre mi cuello y yo lentamente la conduje hasta el baño.-Edward.-dijo como una queja.

-Tranquila cariño, pasará pero primero quiero consentirte.-bese sus labios y ella me miro dulcemente, le ayude a quitarse la ropa lentamente, acomode el agua de la tina para que estuviera caliente y agradable para ella, la ayude a entrar y cerro sus ojos cuando estuvo en el agua.

-Ven conmigo-dijo tendiéndome su mano, yo estaba sentado al lado de la tina. Ella se veía hermosa, las gotas de agua recorrían su cuello, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, mi Bella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Estaba indeciso entre entrar o no, pero sus ojitos me miraban suplicantes, rogando que entrara ahí con ella. Me levante y me quite la ropa, ella me miraba esperando a que entrara, me metí a la tina y me acomode detrás de ella, ella se acomodo entre mis piernas recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, tomo mis manos y las puso sobre su vientre.-Te amo.

-Te amo mi niña.-bese su cuello con delicadeza, ella estaba más tranquila y respiraba más calmada. Quería cuidarla mostrarle cuanto la amaba, bese sus hombros, su cuello y la ayude a lavar su cuerpo, su piel se erizaba por donde mis manos pasaban, cuando ambos estuvimos limpios, salimos de la tina, la cubrí con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y tome otra para ponerla en mi cintura, salimos hasta su cuarto, ella tomo mi mano y yo la encerré entre mis brazos cuando estuvimos frente a la cama.-¿Estás segura mi amor?-pregunte acomodando su cabello.

-Sí, quiero ser tuya, solo tuya. Edward.-sus ojitos se veían tan sinceros, y yo me rendía ante lo que ella me pidiera.

La bese dulcemente, poco a poco le quite la toalla y cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, ella suspiro cuando empecé a besar su cuello y sus hombros ella soltaba pequeños suspiros, soltó mi toalla y ambos quedamos desnudos, la tome con delicadeza y la puse sobre la cama con suavidad, quedo debajo de mí y sus piernas se abrieron dándome espacio entre ellas, la bese con delicadeza, admirando su cuerpo, Bella acariciaba mi espalda intentado controlar las sensaciones, recorrí cada parte de su cuerpo, la bese y acaricie, disfrute de su suave piel, ella recorrió todo mi cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios, mandando electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, nos miramos a los ojos, le pedía permiso con la mirada, ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.-la bese de nuevo y me introduje en ella lentamente, su cuerpo se tenso cuando rompí esa barrera que decía que era el único hombre en su vida, ella era mía, solo mía, así como yo era suyo para siempre.-Ya pasará cariño-dije bajito ella asintió y poco a poco se fue calmando.

-Muévete-dijo bajito, yo sonreí y comencé a moverme lentamente, era tan estrecha, no había nada mejor que esto, mis labios recorrían su cuerpo con delicadeza y ella jadeaba.-Más rápido.-dijo entre jadeo y gemido. Lo hice y ambos jadeamos, mis labios buscaron los suyos, sentí sus paredes empezar a apretarme, jadee más fuerte y ambos llegamos a un asombroso orgasmo.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Nos quedamos ahí acostados mirando por la ventana, yo la tenía entre mis brazos y estábamos bajo las cobijas.

-Gracias.-dijo bajito, mientras acariciaba mi mano.

-No hay que agradecer mi niña, yo también te deseaba hace mucho tiempo y me acabas de dar el mejor regalo que podrían darme.

-Te extrañe mucho Edward.

-Y yo a ti princesa.

-No quiero volver a separarme de ti.

-Jamás dejaré que te alejen de mí de nuevo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro mi niña.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Nos quedamos ahí sin decir más nada, hasta que decidimos ir a la estación para que Bella pudiera ver a Charlie, nos vestimos rápido y salimos rumbo a la estación. Íbamos abrazados cuando entramos a la estación, en cuanto entramos todos nos miraron y Charlie al ver a su hija parecía que su mirada se iluminaba de nuevo, corrió hasta nosotros y Bella se separo de mí para abrazarlo.

-Mi niña.

-Papá-era un momento tan íntimo que me sentía mal por mirar, el jefe Swan derramo unas cuantas lágrimas y ella también. Ahora venía la parte difícil, declarar que le había pasado.

Después de que Bella dio su declaración y paso un rato con su padre salimos de la estación un poco más tranquilos, íbamos de la mano por las calles de Forks, el padre de Bella me pidió que cuidara de ella por un par de días ya que él apenas se pasaría por la casa ya que tenían que buscar al desgraciado que rapto a mi chica, sabía que el maldito de Garrett tenía algo que ver y juro que si llegaba a toparme con él lo mataría con mis propias manos, había escuchado el relato de Bella y me dolía pensar que mi dulce chica estuvo en peligro, que ese infeliz pudo habérsela llevado lejos de mí, que ese maldito había querido abusar de mi niña pero he de aceptar que me sentí muy orgulloso de ella y como un jodido idiota feliz sonreí cuando la escuche decirle a su padre que le había dicho al maldito que la rapto que ella era mía, amaba como se escuchaba eso, estaba orgulloso de ella porque no se dejo doblegar frente a ese idiota, ahora la llevaba a que comiera algo al centro, ella iba con su cabeza recargada en mi hombro y tomando mi mano con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

-Te amo.-dijo bajito, sonreí amaba a mi niña, era la mujer perfecta para mí, sabía que esto solo era el comienzo, algún día ella sería mi esposa y la madre nuestros hijos, seríamos felices.

-Y yo a ti pequeña.-dije besando su cabello con ese característico aroma a fresas. Llegamos a la "Bella Italia" y pedimos una mesa al fondo del lugar, note la mirada de la camarera sobre mí pero la verdad no me importaba incluso me disgustaba. Nos sentamos en una mesa con un sillón en L y un par de sillas enfrente, pero nosotros nos sentamos en el sillón, juntos, no quería alejarme de ella ni un momento.

-Les traigo algo de tomar.-dijo la camarera viéndome a los ojos intensamente ella sonrió cuando me vio sonreír torcido pero me gire a ver a mi amada.

-¿Quieres algo mi amor?-pregunte dulcemente a mi niña, ella sonrió bajito.

-Un refresco estaría bien.

-Entonces dos refrescos por favor.-dije mirando a la camarera sin ninguna emoción, ella bufo y se alejo, Bella giro mi rostro y me beso dulcemente.

-Eres malo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así me amas.

-Sí, te amo.-sonreí y la volví a besar.

-¿Qué se te antoja?-pregunte una vez nos separamos, ella fijo su mirada en la carta y frunció el ceño levemente, amaba verla concentrada, y feliz, y enojada, simplemente amaba verla de cualquier forma.

-Pasta y albóndigas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Suena delicioso pediré lo mismo.-ella sonrió dulcemente, como si supiera que ni siquiera había visto la carta simplemente la había observado a ella.

-Aquí están sus refrescos.-llego la camarera con su sonrisa de nuevo ahí, vaya con esta mujer, no entiende que amo a mi mujer.-Listo para ordenar-me di cuenta de cómo había simplemente dejado a Bella de lado.

-Sí queremos pasta y albóndigas.-dijo Bella molesta, amaba a mi chica, nadie podía con ella y verla defenderse era simplemente fascinante.

-En un momento lo traigo-dijo la camarera sorprendida ante las palabras de mi amada, al parecer no se esperaba que Bella le fuera a responder.

-Te vez hermosa cuando te defiendes.-dije sonriendo, ella se sonrojo dulcemente y yo aproveche para robarle un beso.

-Me harás adicta a tus besos.-dijo intentando ser firme pero sonrió.

-Eso no será problema porque tienes una reserva inagotable de ellos.-dije sonriendo, ella sonrió y me beso de nuevo. Era tan nuevo todo esto, estar enamorado por primera vez, dios prácticamente era mi primera novia, había salido con chicas pero nunca había tenido una relación así, una relación en la que me entregara por completo y sintiera lo mismo de la otra persona, tal vez me había vuelto un jodido cursi pero con ella no podía ser otra cosa.- ¿Iras a clases el lunes?-pregunte un rato después mientras platicábamos esperando la comida.

-Eso creo, no quiero perder más clases. ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí?

-En realidad no lo sé-dije sincero, desde que ella se perdió no hubo poder humano que me hiciera dejar de buscarla.

-¿Por qué no?-me pregunto seria.

-No he ido en estos días.

-¿Por qué?-dijo seria.

-No podía concentrarme, el amor de mi vida estaba perdida.-dije con un puchero, ella sonrió dulcemente y me beso.

-Eres un tramposo por ser cursi cuando intento estar seria.-dijo ella con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-Tú también eres el amor de mi vida.-dijo con esa mirada dulce que era totalmente sincera.

-Aquí esta su comida-interrumpió la camarera con obvias intenciones de romper el momento, acomodo todo en la mesa y me sonrió por última vez antes de irse bueno antes dejo en claro que lo que quisiera la llamara.

-No entiendo cómo es que no se da cuenta que te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo.-dije mirando a mi novia, ella sonrió dulcemente y me beso, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tocado sus dulces labios con los míos pero lo que si sabía era que no quería dejar de hacerlo nunca.

-Es que eres muy guapo, es imposible que no te miren.-dijo con su sonrisa coqueta.

-A mí solo me interesa que cierta chica de ojos color chocolate me miré.

-Más te vale-me reí ante su dulce amenaza.

Terminamos de comer y cuando llego la hora de pagar la camarera que enserio parecía no entender las indirectas dejo su número escrito en el recibo. Pague y al salir tire el papel a la basura, mi Bella sonrió, luego de ahí fuimos a la plaza, anduvimos por ahí platicando y riendo por tonterías, la llevaba abrazada por la cintura y besaba sus labios cada que tenía oportunidad.

* * *

**Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	8. Todo por nada

_**"Todo para nada"**_

_**Edward Pov**_

Al llegar a su casa eran casi las 7 de la noche, subí con ella a su habitación y esperé a que guardara unas cuantas de sus cosas, otra de las peticiones del padre Bella fue no nos quedáramos en su casa pues el tipo podía andar cerca y al parecer sabía muchas cosas sobre Bella así que le pedí permiso a mis padres para que Bella pasara unos días con nosotros y ellos aceptaron, nunca había llevado una chica a casa así que mi madre estaba más que feliz con que Bella se presentara el día de hoy, pero me preocupa mi madre suele ser un poco loca y armar cenas especiales sin razón y Bella no era muy de eso.

Salió con unas cuantas prendas que puso sobre la cama mientras buscaba su maleta, yo por pura curiosas tome su ropa, tenía conjuntos de lencería bastante bonitos y ahí estaba yo viendo su ropa cuando la vi con los brazos cruzados frente a mí y con una sonrisa.

―¿Entretenido?―sonreí dejando su ropa en la cama, tome su mano y la jale hasta mí, ella se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y yo puse mis manos en su cadera.

―Algo así―dije sonriendo, ella sonrió y yo la bese con dulzura y pasión, sus labios siempre serían perfectos para mí, no importaba el tiempo que pasara, cuando nos separamos por aire sonreí―Te amo.

―Te amo.―dijo con su bonita sonrisa, ella era sin duda mi otra mitad.

―Fueron los días más difíciles que he pasado.―dije sincero ella me miro a los ojos con nostalgia en ellos.

―Ya paso, ahora nada podrá separarnos.

―Recuerdas que hace días me preguntaste cual era mi peor miedo.―ella asintió en silencio―Te respondí una tontería que no se compara con el miedo que tenía de perderte y no poder decirte antes que te amaba, entonces me di cuenta que mi peor miedo era perderte.―dije serio y mirándola a los ojos, ella acaricio mi mejilla.

―Nunca me vas a perder mi amor―dijo mirándome a los ojos.

―Me lo prometes.―tal vez me veía un poco tonto aquí rogándole esto pero no me importaba quería que ella me lo prometiera porque sabía que nunca podría volver a vivir algo como lo que paso.

―Te prometo que nunca me perderás mi amor.―dijo sería y luego me beso dulcemente en los labios, pase mis manos por su espalda, rozando su suave piel con mis dedos.

―Debemos irnos.―dije sonriendo sobre sus labios.

―Claro.―pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a separarse del otro.

―Oh Bella―dije mientras la giraba y quedaba sobre ella en la cama―Eres tan hermosa, perfecta para mí, solo mía.―dije con una sonrisa amaba cuando ella decía que era mía, era un tanto obsesivo pero simplemente era lindo escucharlo.

―Solo tuya.

―Te amo, ojitos.―antes solo una vez la llame así pero le quedaba tenía unos ojos hermosos esos ojos que me cautivaron desde el momento en que los vi, ella sonrió dulcemente.

―Te amo, Edward. Mi Edward.―dijo posesiva, sonreí.

―Siempre tuyo.

Ambos salimos de su casa, yo traía su maleta y su mochila con sus libros, le abrí la puerta del volvo y luego de subir yo, ambos partimos rumbo a mi casa, al llegar ella me detuvo cuando tome su mano para caminar dentro.

―¿Qué tal si no les agrado a tus padres?―pregunto nerviosa, mi dulce Bella, por momentos era la tímida y dulce Bella que conocía y luego salía su lado sexy y atractivo que conocía como Marie, yo amaba ambos.

―Ellos te amarán, ojitos, tanto como yo.

―¿Tú crees?

―Estoy seguro, mi madre está ansiosa por conocerte y mi padre está muy feliz.

―Está bien. Vamos.―tome su mano y ambos fuimos hasta la puerta de la casa, entramos con mis llaves y mis padres se giraron a vernos desde la sala, mi madre sonrió enorme y se levanto hasta llegar a nosotros.

―Hola mamá.

―Hola hijo, ¿quieres presentarnos a alguien?―mi madre básicamente tiene la personalidad muy parecida a la de mi prima Alice, por eso ese par son una bomba de energía, mi padre llego y paso su brazo por la cintura de mi madre sonriendo en señal de saludo.

―Mamá, papá ella es mi novia Bella Swan―dije sonriendo, amaba presentarla así, mi novia.

―Mucho gusto Señora Cullen―dijo Bella un poco nerviosa pero entonces mi madre corrió a abrazarla tomando por sorpresa a Bella.

―Nada de Señora Cullen, llámame Esme.―dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa.

―Un gusto Esme.―dijo Bella con una sonrisa―Gracias por dejarme quedarme en su casa.

―Oh cariño no hay problema.

―Bella me da gusto conocer a la chica que trae loco a mi hijo―dijo mi padre sonriendo, Bella se sonrojo dulcemente y saludo a mi padre.

―Señor Cullen.

―Llámame Carlisle.―dijo él con una sonrisa.

―Un gusto Carlisle.

―Bueno llevaré a Bella a que se instale―dije tomando la mano de Bella y comenzando a subir la escalera.

―Los esperamos para cenar.―dijo mi madre desde abajo podía adivinar que estaba sonriendo, lleve a Bella a mi habitación, mi madre seguro le preparo la habitación de invitados pero ahora lo último que quería era separarme de mi amada.

―Edward ¿tus padres no se molestaran porque nos quedemos los dos en tu habitación?

―No amor, te aseguro que no tendrán problema, además no quiero alejarme de ti lo más mínimo.

―Yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti.―dijo sonrojada. Nos acostamos en la cama un rato mientras mi madre nos llamaba para bajar a cenar.

―Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

―Claro.

―¿Cómo es que nació Marie?―era una duda que en realidad tenía.

―Bueno pues tenía ganas de salir un rato, conocer el otro lado de la moneda, ya sabes dejar de ser la chica callada, tímida, la chica de la que cualquiera podría burlarse y cuando llegue al club todos me miraban diferente, me sentía hermosa, sexy, poderosa, y luego un chico se me acerco y me pidió mi nombre yo simplemente le dije Marie, no lo pensé mucho, solo lo dije.

―¿Y luego?

―Luego empecé a salir más, conocí a James en una de sus presentaciones, era el único que sabía la verdad pero solo porque era mi mejor amigo.

―Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan alterado, aunque he de aceptar que no me agrada la forma en que se preocupo.

―¿Celoso?―pregunto con una sonrisa.

―Mucho, no quiero que nadie más te vea de la forma que yo lo hago, te quiero solo para mí.

―Eres un celoso―dijo divertida, yo la abrace me gire quedando sobre ella.

―Solo cuido lo que es mío.

―Entonces yo cuidaré lo que es mío―dijo coqueta, entonces la bese, la tenía muy cerca de mí como para resistirlo. Estaba recorriendo sus labios cuando abrieron la puerta.

―Niños ya pueden bajar…. Oh lo siento yo no quería interrumpir.―ambos saltamos de la cama sorprendidos, ella salió del cuarto y yo sin poder evitarlo me reí mientras Bella me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―Por dios que va a pensar de mí tu mamá, y tú te ríes.

―Te vez preciosa sonrojada.

―Edward por Dios.

―Mi mamá sigue adorándote lo sé, sí hubiera encontrado a cualquiera así nos habría regañado por horas pero mira se fue creo que hasta se iba riendo.

―Qué vergüenza.―dijo cubriendo su bello rostro sonrojado con sus manos.

―Mírame mi amor―dije quitando sus manos.―No te avergüences, te aseguro que mi madre no tiene problema alguno.―bese sus labios una última vez y salimos de mi habitación, cenamos con mis padres sin contratiempos, Bella le pidió una disculpa a mi madre que le dijo que no tenía que hacerlo que era algo normal en los jóvenes, en la noche volvimos a mi habitación y nos acostamos juntos en la cama, sin duda fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, digo uno de ellos porque sé que se venían muchos más.

El lunes Bella y yo volvimos a clases, todo el mundo se volvió loco cuando nos vio llegar juntos, pero no me importaba lo que el resto de las personas pensaran, yo baje y tome a mi Bella pasando mi mano por encima de sus hombros, ella iba toda sonrojada y se veía simplemente adorable, llegamos a la clase de Literatura donde nos sentamos juntos ya que Ángela estuvo de acuerdo con quedarse con Ben, ellos tenían algo se notaba en sus rostros.

Toda la clase tuve a Bella tomando su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos, y su asiento estaba muy cerca del mío, aprovechaba cada distracción del maestro para besar sus suaves labios. Al salir de la clase llevaba a mi chica de la mano hasta su siguiente clase le tocaba deportes ahora había una maestra para las chicas y el entrenador de futbol sería el de los chicos, la deje en la puerta de los vestuarios pero antes de que entrara la tome de la mano jalándola hacia mí y pegándola a los casilleros.

―¿Qué pasa?―dijo con la respiración entre cortada por mi cercanía.

―Me olvide de algo―dije con una sonrisa y luego ataque sus labios de manera feroz pero tierna a la vez, ella gimió bajito y luego nos separamos por aire, recargue mi frente en la suya―Ahora si debo irme. Vengo por ti al salir.

―Te estaré esperando―dijo coqueta, sonreí dejando un casto beso sobre sus labios, jamás había sentido esto antes y ahora sin duda no quería dejar de sentirlo.

―Te amo.

―Te amo.

Nos separamos y cada uno se fue a su clase, le sonreí hasta que la vi entrar a los vestuarios, y aun así no pude quitarme esa tonta sonrisa de los labios, estaba jodidamente enamorada de Isabella Swan, la amo.

_**Bella Pov**_

Estos días sin duda eran la gloria, después de pasar por esa horrible pesadilla por fin tenía mi recompensa, mi Edward me amaba, a mí, no a una de las rubias plásticas, no a una de las animadoras, no, ninguna de ellas tenía el amor de mi chico, y amaba ser esa chica, amaba ser la única para él, amaba que me dijera "Te amo" amaba todo de él, sin importar nada ahora podía andar por ahí con una gran sonrisa de enamorada.

Nuestra primera vez fue más que especial, ame cada segundo, cada momento, cada caricia, cada beso, todo para mí fue mágico, no había nada mejor en este mundo que eso.

Entre a los vestuarios y camine hasta mi casillero, tome mis cosas y me cambie, todo parecía tan bello ahora que ni los estúpidos insultos de las huecas rubias podían borrarme la sonrisa de la cara, por fin podía correr en la clase ya que había pasado el mes que recomendó el doctor, la maestra era una mujer de unos 35 años bajita y de cabellos castaños rizados, tenía unos ojos verdes bonitos y una sonrisa hermosa que me parecía un tanto familiar, nos puso a correr dos vueltas en la cancha y luego empezamos a jugar básquet, lo mío no eran los deportes así que me fue del asco, pero aun así iba con una sonrisa.

Después de volver a los vestuarios estaba aun muy feliz, pero entonces las rubias hicieron su aparición, esta vez debía tomar una ducha rápida los otras veces no tuve que hacerlo porque no hacía nada pero hoy debía hacerlo a menos que quería oler a sudor todo el día y eso no era una opción.

―Pero si la _gordi―Bella_ decidió volver, yo que creí que ya nos habíamos librado de ti―dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa cínica, yo suspire y seguí en lo mío sin responder a sus insultos, me quite la ropa envolviéndome en la toalla, dejándolas ahí mientras seguían con sus tonterías, el resto de las chicas ya estaban ahí también, así que me metí en una de las duchas vacías y tome un rápido baño, todas comenzaron a salir y finalmente salí yo, no era de mi gusto vestirme frente a todas así que siempre hacía lo mismo, pero cuando volví a mi casillero todo estaba vacío y mis cosas también se habían esfumado, sin duda esto tenía marca _Hale―Denali_, entonces los chicos empezaron a entrar, corrí rápidamente hasta una de las duchas y me encerré, ahí podía escuchar las risas de los chicos y burlas entre ellos, entonces escuche su bella voz.

―¿Qué te pasa, Edward?―escuche la voz de un chico, no reconocí la voz de inmediato pero bueno yo no hablo con ellos mucho que digamos.

―Es solo que no encontré a Bella.― dijo mi chico con voz decepcionada.

―Tal vez se le hizo tarde y tuvo que correr a su siguiente clase.

―Tal vez.―oh Edward yo nunca te dejaría plantado, pensé.

―Bueno te espero afuera―escuche la voz del chico, las risas y demás se fueron esfumando así que me asome una poco por la puerta del baño para ver si ya estaba vacío y pude ver la cabellera cobriza de mi novio. Suspire y hasta me sentí un poco aliviada.

―Edward.― susurre desde el baño, él levanto la mirada sorprendido y empezó a buscar por donde lo llamaban―Aquí.― dije de nuevo, bueno él ya me vio desnuda pero aun así no me gustaba la idea de salir en toalla y que alguien me encontrara.

―¿Bella?―preguntó entrando al vestuario―¿Qué paso?

―Las rubias oxigenadas se llevaron mi ropa y ahora no tengo que ponerme―dije sonrojada, estábamos en un espacio muy pequeño y encerrado, así que su cercanía me ponía un poco nerviosa y ansiosa de una forma excitante.

―No te preocupes cariño te sacaré de aquí.

―Edward no tengo que ponerme.―dije sonrojada.

―Solo dame un minuto que ya regreso.

―Espera ¿Qué harás?

―Voy por tu ropa.―dijo como si nada.

―¿Y tú clase?

―Bueno supongo que ya es muy tarde para entrar.

―Oh Edward no quiero hacerte perder más clases.―dije apenada.

―Tranquila mi amor, eso no debe preocuparte y menos ahora.―dijo pasando su mano por mi mejilla.

―Ya faltaste varios días por mí…

―Por ti haría cualquier cosa, ahora iré por tu ropa porque si sigo aquí puede que no controle mis actos―dijo con su sonrisa coqueta, sonreí y me sonroje.―Ahora vuelvo, espérame aquí.

―Claro.―él salió del lugar y me quede ahí esperando, pasaron los minutos y me estaba poniendo ansiosa, hasta que finalmente escuche la puerta abrirse suspire seguro era Edward.

Salí poco a poco del baño estaba de espaldas cuando sentí que alguien me tomo por la cintura haciéndome saltar asustada, estaba por voltear y reclamarle a Edward por asustarme pero no era mi Edward, era el horrible de Alec, él era miembro del equipo de Futbol y algunas veces lo había visto platicando con Edward, no lo conocía bien pero ahora sinceramente me daba miedo, tal vez ya era paranoica, pero es que su mirada era fría y perversa, sus ojos estaban negros, su porte era como de cazador, si me había vuelto un tanto gallina después de ese par de días pero no podía evitarlo y por dentro rogaba que mi Edward llegara pronto.

―Isabella, que sorpresa.―me quede callada pues no tenía nada que decir pero entonces se acerco a mí y me agarro por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo

―¡Suéltame!―grite pegándole en el pecho.

―Oh no querida no intentes separarte de mí―dijo pasando su mano por mi cuello.

―¡Suéltame! ¡Le diré a Ed…

―¿A Edward? Él es mi amigo estoy seguro no le importara compartirte un rato.

―Él nunca haría eso. Suéltame.―pero no lo hizo, empecé a llorar impotente porque por más que peleaba no se alejaba de mí, no podía con su fuerza, sus manos empezaron a bajar por mi cuerpo y golpee aun más fuerte pero él parecía no notar mis golpes mis lagrimas botaban cada vez más fuertes y entonces sentí como alguien lo alejaba de mí.

―¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA DE NUEVO!―grito Edward mientras golpeaba a Alec que estaba en el suelo, yo intente volver a la realidad pero estaba un poco confundida aun.

―Solo quería probar un poco lo que tú…

―¡NO QUIERO NI VERTE CERCA DE ELLA! ¡ES MÍA MALDITO!―grito aun más mientras lo seguía golpeando, entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaba y corrí hasta Edward tomando su mano.

―Edward cálmate.

―¡No! Este maldito me va a pagar el haberte tocado sin tu consentimiento, va a pagar el tocar lo que es mío―amaba a mi Edward posesivo pero si seguía podía ocurrir algo malo.

―Por mí―dije usando mi mejor carta, él levanto su mirada llena de desesperación para mirarme a los ojos.

―Bella…

―Por favor.―él miro a Alec por última vez y le propino un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula antes de levantarse.

―Vamos traje tu ropa.

―Lo dejarás ahí.

―Sí quiere irse es mejor que lo haga porque me puedo arrepentir.―lo abrace fuerte.

―Gracias.

―Tranquila mi amor, siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites.

―Lo sé. Te amo.―dije besando su pecho, él tenía sus manos enredadas en mi cuerpo y beso mi cabello.

―Te amo, ahora ven para que puedas vestirte.―camine hasta las bancas y tome mi ropa vistiéndome rápidamente, en cuanto termine Edward tomo mi mano y salimos de ahí, tenía una enorme sonrisa en mis labios y entonces él se detuvo girándome en sus brazos me miró fijamente a los ojos, estaban tan triste de pronto, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y cuando una lágrima corrió por su mejilla me dijo con voz triste―Vuelve a mí mi amor.

Entonces desperté, no estaba en el vestuario con Edward, no había rastro de Alec, parecía un cuarto, todo perfectamente arreglado, era un espacio muy grande y elegante con colores neutros, sentía mi cabeza revuelta y mi cuerpo pesaba, estaba recostada en una gran cama, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco corto hasta la rodilla que nunca había visto en mi vida, me levante con cuidado buscando alguna ventana o una puerta, necesitaba saber donde estaba, llegue a una ventana y vi un montón de edificios altos y por lo visto el lugar donde estaba era uno de los más altos, me aleje de ahí y camine hasta la puerta y vi un gran closet lleno de ropa colorida y hermosa pero no era mía, luego salí de ahí y camine hasta la segunda puerta era un gran y enorme baño blanco y tan elegante como la habitación, y por fin fui hasta la tercera puerta pero estaba cerrada, desesperada golpee la puerta intentando salir, pero nada, estaba desesperada y me desesperé comencé a gritar llamando a alguien quien fuera porque me ayudara pero no había nadie aquí.

Me quede en la cama preguntándome ¿Qué tanto había sido un sueño? Había vuelto a los brazos de mi Edward, él me había dicho que me amaba, o acaso todo fue mi imaginación creándome una realidad alterna para salir de mi horrible verdad. Lloraba porque aquello fuera solo una pesadilla pero parecía ser eterna pues pasaron las horas y no despertaba, entonces la puerta se abrió dejando verlo era el maldito, no había logrado escapar, no lo había hecho, estaba aquí con él. Entonces mis lágrimas fueron aun más, había sido un maldito sueño todo, no había tenido a mi Edward nunca, él no me dijo te amo, él no me rescato. Y al parecer el maldito había logrado su cometido me saco del país

* * *

**Bueno, creo que tiene algunos errores ortográficos (muchos) jajaja pero les prometo que pronto empezaré a subir las historias ya beteadas, tal vez muchos conocen a mi adorable beta, se llama Flor Carrizo y me está ayudando con muchas historias, pero vamos poco a poco así que tenganme un poquito de paciencia :) **

**Sin más que decirles les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo :3 **


	9. Mi hogar

_**"Mi hogar"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

―Ya despertaste, mi amor. ―dijo el infeliz mientras acariciaba mi cabello, no tenía las fuerzas para pelear, no podía ni quería pensar en nada, había perdido todo. ―Te traje comida. ―dijo poniendo una bandeja frente a mí.

―¿Dónde estoy?―pregunté llena de miedo.

―Eso no importa, mi amor, lo importante es que ahora tú y yo seremos muy felices. ―lloré aun más porque yo no quería esto, yo quería mi vida de vuelta, prefería mil veces ser una antisocial en la escuela que seguir aquí. ―Ahora come. Vendré después por la charola.

Salió del cuarto y yo me quedé viendo la ventana, ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Algún día podría volver? ¿Mi padre estaría bien? ¿Edward podría quererme aun cuando estoy lejos? Y para mi mala suerte la respuesta para todo aquello era "No sé". Comí un poco de lo que me dejó, tenía hambre y ya no tenía nada que perder, si me quería drogar que lo hiciera ya no me importaba.

Después de que se llevo la charola yo seguía muda, mirando la ventana, quería volver a mi hermoso sueño, a dónde Edward me amaba, dónde sabía que podía tenerlo y besarlo cuanto quisiera, quería que mi padre me abrazara y consolara pero no tenía a ninguno a mi lado. Lloré con lágrimas silenciosas, deje que escurrieran por mis mejillas sin intención de detenerlas, qué más da que me vea llorar dudo mucho que le importe mi dolor.

Pasaron los días y las noches más rápido que nada, no sabía qué día era o la hora, solo veía la luna irse y volver día a día. Contando cada noche habrían pasado dos semanas desde que desperté y aun seguía en shock, no podía creer que mi pequeño mundo se fuera al diablo así de fácil, yo nunca fui la chica hermosa o la que todos desean y la única vez que lo intente termine en esto.

Dos semanas más pasaron, él seguía viniendo a darme de comer y luego se iba, siempre con palabras cariñosas que me hacían sentir impotente, maldito ¿Qué no ve que estoy sufriendo? Día a día es lo mismo, rutina que él sigue a la perfección, yo sufriendo por mi vida perdida y él creyendo que esto era real, una tarde vino y me habló de casarnos yo me tense y juro que estuve a punto de golpearlo o gritarle en la cara que estaba mal de la cabeza, pero no tenía caso no importaba cuanto luchara él me tenía en sus manos.

Estaba sentada en la cama cuando de pronto unas nauseas horribles me inundaron, corrí hasta el baño y vomite toda la comida, estaba mareada y cansada así que decidí tomar un baño para relajarme un poco, cerré la puerta con seguro, con miedo a que él tuviera llaves, pero para mí fortuna pude bañarme sin que él apareciera, me puse una bata larga y acolchada para ir por una pijama o algo así, encontré varias pijamas para dormir pero eran diminutas y no me las pondría ni loca, así que escogí un pants y una playera para dormir, regresé ya vestida al cuarto y me acosté en la cama me cobije y miré las estrellas por la ventana, eran tan hermosas pero eso no se los envidiaba, lo que en serio envidiaba de ellas era su libertad.

Durante la noche tuve sueños muy raros, primero veía a mi Edward llorando y pidiéndome que no le dejara que volviera con él y por más que yo corría a sus brazos nunca llegaba, pero el más extraño fue donde había un dulce bebé llorando en el centro del prado donde Edward me llevo aquella vez, me acercaba y lo sostenía entre mis brazos arrullándolo con dulzura, cuando dejaba de llorar me miraba con unos profundos ojos verdes parecidos a los de Edward, sus manitas se estiraban para tocar mi rostro y luego sonreía satisfecho al hacerlo, estaba tranquila con mi pequeño bebé cuando una oscuridad empezó a rodearnos, ahí apareció el desgraciado de Garrett tomando a mi bebé y nombrándolo su hijo, yo desesperada lloraba por quitarle a mi bebé, pero él no me hacía caso.

Cuando desperté agitada no recordaba muy bien mi sueño pero aun así sentía un pánico horrible en mi pecho. Esos días estuve muy enferma, todo me daba asco y me hacia vomitar si lo comía, estaba muy cansada como si hubiera corrido un par de maratones, pero lo que más me preocupaba era la ausencia de mi periodo, recordaba aquella vez que quise escapar, él intento abusar de mí, tal vez y ahí yo me desmaye y él logro su cometido, lo que más me aterraba era que fuera lo que yo pensaba.

Le pedí que me llevara al médico pues me sentía realmente mal, él acepto pero dijo que no podía decir nada de más, así que al ir al doctor fui muy seria sin soltar la verdad pero le pedí al hombre aquel que me ayudara para sacarme unos análisis, que dijera que eran por alguna sospecha de enfermedad o virus estomacal, el doctor no entendía y le dije que era porque no quería que mi esposo se enterara que tal vez estaba embarazada, él sonrió amable y acepto.

Su nombre era Jasper, era rubio y apuesto claro que no tanto como mi Edward, tenía una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva, me sentía en paz con él, me mando a hacer análisis y luego me dio una cita para un par de días después para revisar el mismo los análisis, Garrett no se molesto y me llevo al laboratorio y luego días después de nuevo al consultorio de Jasper.

Él me dijo que efectivamente estaba embarazada justamente de un mes, lloré de tristeza y mientras él creía que mis lágrimas eran de absoluta felicidad yo estaba destrozada por dentro, era mi bebé y lo amaría de cualquier forma pero era doloroso pensar que no le daría la familia que él merecía, no tendría un padre amoroso, no tendría unos padres que se amaran, y viviría encerrado como yo en aquel edificio, al salir del consultorio Garrett me pidió explicaciones de mi estado y le dije que no tenía nada solo era algo hormonal, él asintió y me guió hasta el auto de nuevo, pero cuando iba por ahí vi una cara que me pareció levemente familiar, una chica bajita y delgada con cabello negro corto, vestida muy a la moda, era muy hermosa y tenía unos ojos verdes como los de mi Edward tal vez por eso me pareció familiar.

Al llegar al edificio él me encerró en mi habitación de nuevo y yo lloré por horas hasta quedarme dormida. Mi bebé no merecía esta vida, no tenía porque vivir aquí con ese maldito que tenía una obsesión conmigo, debía luchar por los dos, nos sacaría de aquí y jamás dejaría que ese hombre supiera de mi bebé.

―Tranquilo mi amor, yo nos sacaré de aquí y cuidaré de ti.―dije dulcemente pasando mi mano por mi vientre.

Así que durante esos días debía ser la chica que él quería que fuera, que me diera confianza para que yo pudiera salir de la habitación y luego poder huir, él era feliz con que le sonriera de vez en cuando y le hiciera preguntas sobre él, su vida y pasatiempos, con los días me fui ganando esa confianza que necesitaba hasta que por fin me dejo salir y andar por la casa con libertad, él no salía mucho pero sí iba cada viernes al anochecer a algún lugar, siempre se iba alrededor de las 9 y regresaba a media noche, yo escaparía esa noche.

Espere toda la semana y justo después de que lo vi irse del edificio espere una hora para estar segura y finalmente salí de ahí, tome un taxi y me di cuenta que no conocía este lugar, no sabía dónde ir, y le di la dirección del único lugar donde conocía a alguien, el hospital donde trabajaba el doctor Jasper.

Al llegar le di unos cuantos billetes que había encontrado en la barra del cuarto de Garrett, y luego entre al hospital, era una locura pensar que aquel hombre podría ayudarme, si apenas me había visto pero por alguna razón confiaba en él, pregunté por él en recepción y ahí me dijeron que él estaba en una operación que saldría en una hora, me fije en el reloj, eran las 10:30 de la noche, asentí y le dije a la enfermera que podía esperar, me senté en la cafetería a tomar un poco de agua para bajar los ascos, entonces aquella chica de días atrás apareció en el lugar pidiendo un café, la vi y de nuevo me pareció muy familiar, la cafetería estaba sola, solo estábamos ella y yo, así que me sonrió dulcemente y se acerco a mí.

―¿Puedo sentarme aquí? ―preguntó dulcemente, yo asentí, no dijimos nada por un rato hasta que ella rompió el silencio. ―¿Estás aquí por alguien?

―Algo así, necesito ver a un doctor.

―¿Estás enferma?

―No yo soy nueva aquí y es la única persona que he conocido desde que llegue.

―Oh ya veo y ¿Cómo se llama?

―Jasper pero no recuerdo su apellido.―ella sonrió.

―Oh conoces a mi Jazz.

―¿Tu Jazz?

―Bueno Jasper es mi novio y yo le digo Jazz.

―Ah ya veo.

―¿Cómo lo conociste?

―Me atendió hace un par de días.

―¿Estabas enferma?

―No, estoy embarazada.―dije bajito.

―Ay qué bonito, yo algún día quiero tener muchos bebés con mi Jazz. ¿Cómo se llama el papá de tu bebé?

―No quiero hablar de eso.

―Oh lo siento. Mi Jazz dice que soy muy parlanchina a veces. ―sonreí por primera vez.

―¿Hace cuanto son novios?

―Como 3 años.

―Pareces muy joven, ¿También eres doctora?

―No que va, yo veo sangre y puede que vomite―dijo sonriendo y yo solté una risita―Soy diseñadora de ropa.

―¿Cómo conociste al doctor Jasper entonces?

―Bueno primero puedes llamarlo Jasper solamente y segundo pues un día en la pasarela una chica se desmayo al parecer no había comido por días debido a los nervios y tuvimos que traerla al hospital y aquí lo conocí.

―Ya veo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―18 años recién cumplidos.

―Wow. ¿Y ya tienes pasarelas?

―Bueno no en realidad esa vez yo estaba en prácticas por parte de la escuela.

―Oh ya veo. ¿Y él cuántos años tiene?

―27 años sabemos que es una gran diferencia de edades, pero el amor no tiene reglas, ni condiciones.

―Eso creo.

―¿Cómo te llamas?―pregunto con una sonrisa.

―Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella.

―Oh Bella que bonito nombre.

―Gracias, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

―Alice Cullen.―dijo con una sonrisa, eso me hizo levantar la mirada y mirarla fijamente, era la prima de la que Edward me hablo, era como mi boleto para verlo de nuevo.

―¿Alice Cullen?

―Esa misma.

―Yo… ¿eres prima de Edward Cullen?―pregunté con curiosidad.

―¡Sí! ¿Conoces a mi primo?―dijo dulcemente.

―Sí, él bueno nosotros estudiábamos juntos.

―Ay qué emoción hace tanto que no veo a Edward. Aun ahora él está muy deprimido―dijo triste.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

―Bueno hace un mes su novia o como él la llama el amor de su vida desapareció sin dejar rastro.

―¿El amor de su vida?―a mis recuerdos vinieron aquellos días, esos en los que él me dijo que me amaba y eral el amor de su vida.

―Sí.

―¿Ella escapo?

―No. La secuestraron, un maldito obsesionado con ella se la llevo y hace un mes que la buscan.

―Oh por Dios―dije feliz de repente.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Yo, te diré esto pero por favor necesito que me creas puedes preguntarme lo que quieras para confirmar lo que te digo. ―ella asintió―Yo soy la chica de la que Edward habla.

―¿Qué?

―Sí, él y yo fuimos novios por apenas un par de días cuando el maldito de Garrett me llevo de nuevo, yo desperté mareada y confundida y ya estaba aquí, no recordaba nada, de hecho pensaba que había sido un sueño pero ahora sé que no.

―¿Es en serio?

―Sí te juro que sí, si quieres puedo llamarlo y decirle todo y verás que es verdad.

―Esto es grandioso Bella, debemos llamarlo y contarle sobre esto, eso seguro le regresara la tranquilidad y felicidad que perdió hace tanto.―dijo levantándose y tomando mi mano para irnos de ahí.

―Espera no ibas a ver a alguien o algo así.

―Venía por Jazz pero ahora esto es más importante seguro él entenderá le llamaré desde nuestro apartamento.

―Okay.―llegamos al departamento de Alice y ella rápidamente tomo el celular.

―Edward―dijo con una gran sonrisa.―Tienes que ver a alguien.

―….

―Te llamaré con la computadora y tú simplemente atiende. Te prometo que es importante.

―…

―Sí, ahora dame un minuto. ―Alice saco su laptop y rápidamente entro a un programa donde hizo la video-llamada, yo seguía detrás de ella así que él no podía verme. ―Hola primito.

―Hola Al, escucha no he dormido mucho estos días, aun no sé nada de ella. ―escuche como su voz se quebraba al final, quise correr y abrazarlo. ―Así que por favor lo que sea dímelo ya.

―Es algo que sé te importa mucho. Ahora por fis cierra los ojos―escuche a Ed bufar y sonreí, mi dulce Edward. Alice me paso la computadora y la vi salir de la habitación, frente a mí estaba Edward con sus manos cubriendo su bello rostro.

―Alice quieres apurarte.

―Hola, Edward.―dije bajito, él rápidamente quito sus manos de la cámara y me miro sorprendido e incrédulo.

―¿Bella?

―Sí.

―Oh Bella.―dijo con un suspiro.―Mi amor ¿en serio eres tú?

―Soy yo, Edward.―dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

―No sabes cuánto he deseado verte de nuevo mi niña.

―Yo también quería verte pero él no me dejaba ir.―rompí en llanto.

―Mi amor por favor no llores. Mírame―levante la vista y me centre en sus perfectos ojos―Mi amor, yo iré por ti, tomaré un vuelo lo antes posible y más tardar pasado mañana estaré ahí, y volveremos juntos a casa.

―Te extraño mucho. Tengo miedo de que me encuentre de nuevo.

―Eso no pasara, lo que harás es quedarte con Alice, ella seguro estará feliz de que te quedes y yo llegaré ahí por ti para poder cuidarte y protegerte.―yo asentí.

―Te amo―dije sincera.

―Te amo.―nos miramos a los ojos durante mucho rato.

―Ed yo tengo una duda.

―¿Qué es mi amor?

―¿Aquello fue un sueño o realmente tú y yo…?―estaba sonrojada, ni siquiera podía terminar de decirlo.

―No sabes cuánto extrañe ese hermoso sonrojo.―dijo dulcemente y tocando la pantalla como si con eso pudiera acariciarme. ―Mi niña tú eres mía, solo mía.―dijo con una sonrisa, yo sonreí, mi bebé no era de aquel mal nacido, no lo era.

―Oh Edward, no sabes lo feliz que soy.

―Yo también mi princesa, le diré a tu padre que te encontré y luego partiré para ir a verte.

―Sí.

―Pronto te tendré entre mis brazos de nuevo.

―Es lo que más deseo.

―Te amo, Bella.

―Te amo, Edward.

Estaba feliz porque pronto estaríamos juntos él y yo, pronto le diría que tendríamos un bebé, mi bebé Dios es de mi Edward, tengo un hijo, un bebé creciendo dentro de mí producto de nuestro amor, podía ser más feliz acaso.

Ese día Alice me dijo que estaría feliz de recibirme, ella amaba mucho a Edward y quería verlo feliz de nuevo y según ella yo era su felicidad, amaba a mi chico y estaba ansiosa porque llegara aquí, por abrazarlo y decirle que estaba esperando un pequeño bebé, suyo y mío, nuestro.

Alice me prestó un pijama y me ayudo a arreglar la habitación de huéspedes, y estaba por dejarme sola cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

―Bella tú me dijiste que estabas embarazada. ―dijo girándose en sus talones, mirándome a los ojos, me puse toda roja y baje la mirada, quería que Edward fuera el primero en celebrar conmigo.

―Sí.

―¿Es de Edward?―levante la mirada para verla directo a los ojos.

―Claro que sí.―dije un tanto a la defensiva, sabía que ella no sabía nada así que no debía juzgarla pero el hecho de que dudara que era de él me tomo por sorpresa apenas hace unas horas me entere que él era el padre de mi bebé, era mucho para mí.

―Eso quiere decir que ¡Voy a ser tía!―dijo empezando a dar saltitos, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro pero de pronto se detuvo abruptamente―¿Edward lo sabe?

―No. Yo quiero decírselo en persona.

―Oh por Dios debemos hacer una gran cena para cuando se reencuentren, y tengo un vestido perfecto para ti.

―No estoy segura que…

―¡Amor ya llegue!―escuchamos un grito abajo, me tense y la mire sorprendida, ella sonrió.

―Es Jazz, déjame hablar con él.

―¿Qué le dirás?

―La verdad.

―Pero Alice…

―Confía Bella, él nos va a apoyar.

―Sí, pero yo le mentí cuando fui al hospital, él cree que…

―Yo le explico y luego venimos ¿sí?

―Está bien.

―Ahora vuelvo.―pasaron los minutos y estaba un poco alterada, los nervios me estaban comiendo viva pero decidí que debía calmarme, los nervios podían dañar a mi bebé y no quería eso. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron Alice y Jasper a la habitación. Me quede callada porque en realidad me daba mucha pena haberle mentido.

―Hola, Isabella―dijo Jasper.

―Hola.

―Alice me contó todo.

―Lamento haberte mentido.

―Es justificado, Bella.

―Aun así.

―Bueno como sea que haya sido quiero decirte que te apoyo en esto tanto como Alice.

―Gracias.―él sonrió y asintió, esa noche por fin pude dormir tranquila, sin miedo a que de la nada fuera a aparecer el maldito de Garrett, a la mañana siguiente Jasper tuvo que ir a trabajar pero Alice se quedo conmigo, estuvimos platicando muchas cosas, estábamos sentadas en la sala tomando té de manzanilla y galletitas.

―¿Puedo?―pregunto estirando su mano para tocar mi vientre aun plano, asentí―Lo siento, es solo que cuando te vayas no te veré en mucho tiempo y tal vez no te vea con tu gran vientre para poder tocarlo.

―No importa.

―¿Cuándo empieza a moverse?

―No sé, pero ahora es muy chiquito.

―Sí. Apuesto a que Edward va a estar feliz.

―Eso espero.

―No te preocupes, te aseguro que será el más feliz con la noticia. Y ¿ya pensaste lo que te dije ayer?

―No estoy segura Alice, yo solo quiero volver a verlo y aunque la cena sería linda tal vez sería mejor esperar a que las cosas se arreglaran.

―No pienses en eso ahora Bella, piensa en que estarán juntos de nuevo y deben celebrar la llegada del bebé.

―Tal vez tengas razón.

―Bien, entonces yo preparare todo y te vamos a poner muy hermosa para que mi primito se enamore todavía más de ti.

―Gracias.

―Lo hago con mucho gusto, él es como mi hermano mayor, lo quiero mucho y ahora tú eres como mi cuñada y este bebé de aquí es mi sobrino y también los quiero.

―Yo también te quiero Alice y estoy segura que mi bebé también te va a querer mucho.

Esa tarde Alice y yo nos la pasamos planeando la cena que tendríamos Edward y yo, se supone que ellos irían a recogerlo y yo lo esperaría aquí con todo preparado.

Al día siguiente Alice me dio un vestido hermoso color beige, corto un poco antes de la rodilla, lleno de brillos en el pecho luego es una caída en capas, unos zapatos del mismo color con un moño en el talón, de un alto de 15 cm, sencillamente hermoso, me puse un maquillaje muy suave y el cabello lo acomode en ondas, todo estaba listo, ellos estaban yendo a recogerlo al aeropuerto mientras yo me arreglaba, la comida estaba lista, yo misma la había preparado, después de que lo dejaran en la entrada ellos se irían para dejarnos solos, todo estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba que llegaran con mi Edward.

Escuche el auto de Jasper y de inmediato baje a la sala, estaba parada justo en el centro de la habitación, escuche la puerta abrirse lentamente y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, una sonrisa invadió mi rostro, feliz de verlo de nuevo, y él corrió para atraparme entre sus brazos, ahí supe que había vuelto a mi hogar.

* * *

**Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


End file.
